RCNT: La Historia de una Fan
by The Brucest Writer
Summary: Josy es una adolescente cuya vida era aburrida, hasta que conoció Randy Cunningham Ninja Total. Desde entonces, su mundo se volvió mucho mejor, pero debido a su fanatismo, tiene que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros. Todo esto cambiará el día en que, gracias a un cometa mágico, el sueño de Josy de conocer al Ninja de Norrisville se haga realidad.
1. Chapter 1: Un Poco sobre Mí

**RANDY CUNNINGHAM NINJA TOTAL:**

 **LA HISTORIA DE UNA FAN**

 _ **¡Estoy de vuelta, compañeros! Esta vez les comparto este fic, el cual desde hace tiempo quería publicar. De varios fics que he leído de RC9GN (y vaya que han sido muchos), he visto algunos donde los protagonistas son fans de la serie y son transportados dentro de ésta, donde conviven con los personajes y los acompañan durante la historia. Yo quise hacer algo diferente, pensé: "¿Por qué no en vez de que mi personaje entre en la serie, los personajes de la serie entren al mundo de mi personaje? ¿Cómo sería tener a los personajes de la serie en la vida real?". Este es mi primer fanfic escrito en primera persona y se lo dedico a los todos los fans de la serie alrededor del mundo.**_

 _ **Ahora sí, lean y dejen sus reviews :)**_

 _ **NOTA: también es mi primer fic con OC's.**_

 **1**

 **Un Poco sobre Mí**

—¡Josy! ¡Despierta, cariño, ya es tarde! —gritó mi mamá, cuya voz por las mañanas me taladra los oídos.

¡Maldición! Hoy es miércoles, el cual es el peor día para mí, ya que estaré encerrada nueve benditas horas en la escuela dándole diez vueltas a la cancha bajo el Sol, aprendiendo cómo convertir un radián en ángulo y viceversa (no tengo idea para qué) y a preguntarme cómo diablos escribo la fórmula de un radical alquilo.

—¡Josy! ¿Ya te levantaste? —preguntó mi mamá a todo pulmón.

—¡Argh! ¡Ya voy! —contesté mientras trataba de ponerme en pie.

Bajé las escaleras rezongando y maldiciendo los miércoles, además de rogar que el profesor de Química no vaya a la escuela (y de paso el de Educación Física y el de Mate. No es que tenga algo en contra de ellos, sólo me aburren sus clases).

Cuando finalmente llegué al comedor, tomé un tazón, una caja de cereal, saqué la leche del refrigerador y me senté a desayunar. Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor: mi mamá corría de un lado al otro preparando los almuerzos, mi hermana Jade no despegaba su vista de su celular, mi hermano Jason, (lo sé, nuestros nombres empiezan con "J"), repasaba por milésima vez su libro de Física II y mi papá sólo entró a la cocina para despedirse de nosotros, tomó una tostada quemada y se fue a trabajar. No había nada diferente en aquella escena, puesto que así son mis mañanas TODOS los días. Si creen que esto es horrible, es porque no saben cómo son mis días en la escuela.

—Adiós, niños —se despidió mi mamá de nosotros al tiempo que nos daba las bolsas de papel con nuestros almuerzos—. Pórtense bien y que tengan un hermoso día.

¿Hermoso día? ¡¿Hermoso día?! ¿Qué acaso no sabe que detesto los miércoles? Esa es otra de las maravillas de ser yo, como soy la menor, nadie me hace caso, por lo tanto, ¿qué van a saber mis padres de mí?

Siempre voy caminando a la escuela, pues está a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa. Como mis hermanos tienen 16 años, ambos van en auto a su colegio, mientras que yo tengo que gastar las pocas energías que tengo en la mañana cada vez que voy a la escuela como la estudiante de 14 años que soy.

Lo único con lo que he podido sobrevivir los miércoles, es saber que mis dos amigos, Matt y Sunny, siempre están ahí para animarme. Al entrar a mi salón, me encuentro con ellos, ambos muy sonrientes.

—¡Hola Josy! —me saludaron.

—Hola chicos —los saludé.

—¿Estás lista para otro miércoles? —preguntó Sunny.

—Con ustedes, cómo no iba a estarlo.

—Así se habla —dijo Sunny.

Puede que me haya sentido lista para superar otro miércoles, pero conforme fue avanzando el día fui sintiéndome menos animada. Para empezar, el profe de Química sí llegó y nos marcó de tarea llenar una tabla de alcanos, alquenos, alquinos y radicales alquilo del 2 al 20 usando sólo la fórmula semidesarrollada y agregarle el nombre. ¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! ¡La vida no se trata de sólo química! Mi maestro es un pelmazo. Después, el profe de Educación Física no llegó porque se fracturó la mandíbula al caer de cara después de tropezarse mientras corría. Justo cuando creí que mi día se había salvado… llegó un sustituto que nos ordenó darle 15 vueltas a la cancha sin parar. ¡Está loco! ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría eso? Digo, somos estudiantes de secundaria, no atletas olímpicos profesionales. Luego de las clases de Español, y Ética, llegó el receso, el único momento del día donde puedo convivir a gusto con mis amigos. Aunque no seamos populares en la escuela, me conformo con tener a Matt y a Sunny. Ellos son mi fortaleza y mi alegría.

¿Qué sigue después del receso?, se preguntarán. Sólo les digo que es la PEOR de las clases: Matemáticas. La verdad no entiendo un cacahuate lo que explica el profe. Ni yendo a asesorías entenderé las matemáticas. ¿Para qué nos servirán todas esas ecuaciones, fórmulas y polígonos? Esto es lo que entiendo que dice el profe:

 **Claramente** : "No tengo ganas de pasar por todos los pasos intermedios".

 **Obviamente** : "Si estabas dormido cuando lo expliqué, tienes un problema, porque me niego a repetir la explicación".

 **Les** **doy** **una** **pista** : "La forma más difícil de hacerlo".

 **Usando** **el** **teorema** **de...** : "No sé QUÉ es lo que dice, pero SÉ que se resuelve por ahí".

 **El** **resto** **es** **álgebra** : "Ésta es la parte aburrida"

 **Demostración** **hablada** : "Si la escribo, pueden encontrar los errores".

 **Brevemente** : "Ya se acaba la clase, así que escribiré y hablaré rápido (no breve)"

 **La** **dejo** **como** **ejercicio** : "Estoy cansado".

 **Demostración** **breve** : "Ocupa la mitad de la hoja y CUATRO veces el tiempo en entenderla".

 **Demostración** **formal** : "Yo tampoco la entiendo".

 **Fácilmente** **Demostrable** : "Hasta ustedes, con sus conocimientos infinitesimales, pueden demostrarlo sin mi ayuda".

Después de haber sufrido sesenta infernales minutos, que se me hicieron una eternidad, tratando de hallar los valores de " _x_ " y " _y_ " de unos ángulos, sonó el timbre, sólo para darle paso a otra aburrida clase: Artes. La clase de Artes dejó de gustarme desde que comenzaron a enseñarnos la "Historia del Arte", ¿a mí qué me importa eso? Se supone que en Artes se hacen trabajos creativos, llenos de color y que reflejan los sentimientos del artista, pero no. Lo único que hacemos durante esa clase es copiar párrafos, párrafos y más párrafos sobre cómo surgió el arte.

Algo mucho, MUCHO peor que la clase de Artes, es la clase de Historia Universal. Es, sin duda, la clase más A-B-U-R-R-I-D-A de todas. En todo este tiempo que he tenido clase de Historia, no he podido aprenderme ni una sola fecha, ya ni hablar de los nombres de varios personajes importantes, pues muchos tienen nombres raros. Lo peor de todo es que son dos horas seguidas cada miércoles, ¡es una tortura! Me he dormido tantas veces durante la clase que ya perdí la cuenta.

Después de dos horas babeando sobre mi pupitre, fui despertada por el timbre de cambio de clase. La clase de Inglés no fue tan mala, sólo tuvimos que memorizarnos unos cuantos verbos irregulares con sus formas básicas, en pasado, en pasado participio y su significado en español.

Al terminar la clase de Inglés, tuvimos Ciencias. La profesora es muy agradable y siempre está dispuesta a ayudarnos cuando no entendamos algo. Su clase es mi favorita.

Finalmente, el timbre de salida sonó y salí a toda velocidad del salón, junto con mis amigos. De nueva cuenta, había sobrevivido otro miércoles.

Más tarde, en mi casa, tuve que almorzar sola porque mis padres todavía no volvían del trabajo, mi hermana salió con unas amigas suyas y mi hermano fue a su club de ajedrez. Tenía la casa para mí solita, lo cual me gusta. Después de comer, lavé los platos, alimenté a mi perrita _Sombra_ , hice todas las tareas que me dejaron los profesores (incluyendo la del profe de Química, la cual me llevó 2 horas hacerla) y alisté mis útiles y libros para el día siguiente. Finalmente estaba libre, libre para ver mi caricatura favorita: ¡Randy Cunningham Ninja Total!

Para quienes no lo sepan, _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ es la serie de TV más _bruce_ del mundo. Trata sobre un chico de noveno grado (¡como yo!) que es elegido para ser el nuevo Ninja, cuyo deber es proteger su escuela de un malvado Hechicero que está encerrado bajo la escuela, estudiantes convertidos en monstruos (por el mismo Hechicero) y robots asesinos enviados por un multimillonario que desea acabar con el Ninja. Es una combinación perfecta de acción y humor, cabe mencionar que los personajes utilizan un lenguaje particular (mejor conocido como "slang") que hace única a la serie. Además, el protagonista es súper guapo, digo, cabello púrpura, ojos azul zafiro, su traje ninja lo hace ver de maravilla… ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Lamentablemente, los episodios los pasan cuando estoy en la escuela, pero por suerte existe el Internet, donde puedo verlos una y otra vez.

Así que ya saben algo sobre mí, pero… ¿cómo fue que me convertí en una fan? Bueno, eso ya pronto lo sabrán…

 _ **Esto es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews y disfruten su día.**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo tratará sobre cómo Josy conoció la serie.**_

 _ **Como dato, lo que Josy entiende que dice el profesor de matemáticas lo saqué de Internet.**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cómo me Volví una Fan

_**¡Capítulo 2! En este capítulo verán cómo fue que Josy se volvió una fan de Randy Cunningham Ninja Total.**_

 _ **Para aclarar, las frases entre paréntesis no son notas mías, son pensamientos y/o aclaraciones que Josy hace durante su narración.**_

 _ **Las palabras en cursiva que encuentren durante la lectura, indican que son parte del "slang" que usan en RC9GN; también pueden significar que son nombres de animales o de episodios de la serie, al igual que cuando alguien en el fic menciona el nombre de la serie.**_

 _ **NOTA: Este fanfic en un trabajo F-I-C-T-I-C-I-O (como su mismo nombre lo indica). Todos los nombres, personajes, lugares, hechos e incidentes que encontrarán aquí son producto de mi imaginación y son usados ficticiamente. Cualquier similitud con eventos, lugares o personas de la vida real es pura coincidencia.**_

 _ **Disfruten el segundo capítulo.**_

* * *

 **2**

 **Cómo me Volví una Fan**

Volvamos unos años más atrás, en noviembre del 2013. Estaba yo sentada en el sofá de la sala, cambiando de canal a la televisión de mala gana, pues había tenido un día muy pesado y necesitaba ver un buen programa para relajarme. Lo malo era que no encontré ni un solo programa que valiera la pena ver y comenzaba a molestarme, ya que lo menos que me merecía después de un largo día de escuela era ver algo en la tele que me animara. Cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida, apareció…

"¿ _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_? ¿Qué será eso?", pensé. Como no había otro programa que me llamara la atención, decidí dejarlo ahí. El episodio ya estaba por terminar, pero alcancé a ver cómo un chico usando una máscara y traje de color negro con rojo (que supuse era el Ninja), luchaba contra una multitud de zombis que repetían la palabra "dulces" y que lo tenían acorralado, hasta que se le ocurrió hacerlos vomitar y así todos volvieron a la normalidad. Ya al final, el chico se quitó el traje para dejar ver a un adolescente de cabello púrpura, ojos azules y que usaba… ¿un disfraz de vaca? No había entendido cómo las personas se volvieron zombis o por qué los zombis querían dulces, tampoco por qué el chico de cabello púrpura vestía un disfraz de vaca desde su cintura hasta los pies, como si fuera sólo la mitad del disfraz. Si no lo entendí esa vez fue porque no vi el episodio completo, sólo alcancé a ver el final. En fin, ese pedacito de episodio que logré ver, fue mi entrada al mundo del fanatismo de la serie.

* * *

Había pasado casi un mes desde que vi aquél episodio, en ese lapso de tiempo ya había olvidado que lo había visto.

—¡Achú! —estornudé.

—Tranquila cariño —dijo mi mamá mientras me servía un vaso con agua—, a las nueve tienes que tomar tu medicina.

—Está bien —dije con la nariz congestionada al tiempo que mi mamá salía de mi cuarto.

Lo peor que me pudo pasar durante las vacaciones de invierno fue enfermarme. Estuve en cama casi todo el tiempo, tenía fiebre, congestión nasal y una molesta tos.

Como no tenía nada que hacer, decidí encender la televisión de mi cuarto para distraerme. Veinte segundos después de haber cambiado canales, llegué a _Disney XD_ , que para mi sorpresa, estaba transmitiendo _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_. El programa había comenzado a las 8:00 p.m., y ya eran las 8:16, me había perdido un episodio, pero me bastó con ver el segundo. Fue muy interesante, Randy y su amigo Howard (como oí que se llamaba), fueron a buscar arenas movedizas pero Randy fue capturado por un sujeto que vivía en el pantano y su amigo Howard estaba colgado de cabeza porque había pisado una trampa. Lo mejor fue que pude ver la pelea completa entre el Ninja y el sujeto del pantano, el cual se había convertido en un monstruo mutante. Ese episodio se llamaba _"Aventura Pantanosa"_.

Una vez que terminó el programa, encendí mi laptop y busqué el nombre de la serie en internet. Estaba que lo no creía, la serie ya estaba al aire desde septiembre del 2012 y llevaba como 44 episodios. Sin duda, el haber visto ese episodio me levantó el ánimo, tanto, que decidí buscar los demás episodios y pasar el resto del tiempo viéndolos.

Los días que pasé enferma no fueron tan malos, pues estuve viendo _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ durante todo ese tiempo.

* * *

Desde entonces, he seguido la serie hasta el día de hoy, he visto la temporada 1 completa, estuve súper emocionada cuando vi el final de temporada, he estado al pendiente de cada actualización en su página de Wiki, cada nuevo fanart en Tumblr, publicaciones en páginas y grupos de fans a los que me uní en Facebook y revisando a diario los fanfics que publican en FanFiction. Nunca me pierdo un episodio, aun cuando ya lo haya visto, tengo la galería de mi celular repleta de imágenes de la serie, la Navidad pasada me regalaron una playera roja idéntica a la de Randy, una gorra que dice "So Honkin' Cool" y un brazalete de goma que dice "What the Juice?!".

Entonces… ¿soy una fan, o no?

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 2, lamento que haya sido tan corto y que haya más narración que diálogos, pero descuiden, que ya el capítulo siguiente será más largo, tendrá más diálogos y conocerán mejor a los personajes.**_

 _ **A propósito, ¿les gusta mi foto de perfil? Todavía estoy haciendo un dibujo para la imagen de este fic, donde verán a mis OC's y por supuesto a Randy y a Howard en mi estilo de animación.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mi Vida como Fan

_**¡Wow! ¿6 favoritos, 5 seguidores y 8 reviews tan pronto? No creí que tuviera tanto éxito tan rápido, me da gusto que enserio les esté gustando este fic. Ya vamos por el capítulo tres y este tiene más diálogos entre los personajes y es un poco más extenso.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **3**

 **Mi Vida como Fan**

—¿Hola? —pregunté— ¿Hola?

No hubo respuesta.

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y frío, como estaba descalza, pude sentir un charco de agua bajo mis pies.

De pronto, una corriente de aire me envolvió y en un instante me vi cayendo a través de la oscuridad. Continué cayendo hasta que pude ver una luz al fondo que iba creciendo conforme me acercaba. Salí volando y aterricé bocabajo sobre lo que parecía, eran pétalos rosados.

Me levanté y eché un vistazo a mi alrededor. Detrás de mí había un cerezo japonés cuyas ramas se agitaban suavemente con la brisa y detrás de éste se encontraba un dojo con un símbolo con forma de un número 9 de color rojo. Cuando quise acercarme al dojo, sentí una mano en mi hombro que hizo que me detuviera. Me volví haca atrás y no podía creerlo… ¡era el Ninja!

—No creo que debas ir ahí —dijo—, no aún.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté.

—Si cruzas la puerta de ese dojo ya no podrás regresar conmigo —contestó el Ninja—. Josy… —me tomó de las manos— debo decirte algo.

—¿Sí? —pregunté tanto nerviosa como emocionada.

—No estás- _¡Bip!_ _¡Bip!_ _¡Bip! ¡Bip!_

 _¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!_

Desperté abruptamente tras escuchar la ruidosa alarma de mi reloj despertador. Lo apagué mirándolo con desprecio, ¡ese absurdo aparato había arruinado mi sueño! Lo peor fue que comenzó a sonar en el momento en que el Ninja estaba a punto de decirme algo.

Me levanté, fui al baño y me peiné (mi cabello estaba totalmente despeinado). Me dirigía hacia mi armario para buscar mi ropa cuando retrocedí a ver mi calendario.

—¡Sí! —exclamé— ¡Hoy hay nuevos episodios!

En efecto, era lunes, de modo que habrá nuevos episodios esta noche. ¡Qué emoción!

Sin perder más tiempo, corrí y me puse mi playera con el símbolo del Nomicon, mis Converse morados, pantalones negros, mi chamarra gris (el brazalete que dice "What The Juice?!" siempre lo llevo puesto) y bajé a desayunar.

—¡Buenos días! —saludé a mi familia el tiempo que me sentaba a la mesa.

—Buenos días cariño —dijo mi mamá mientras freía tocino—, ¿dormiste bien? Te ves muy contenta hoy.

—Mamá, ¿qué no ves cómo está vestida? —preguntó Jade— Hoy es lunes, eso significa que habrán nuevos episodios de su ridículo programa.

—A tí no te afecta en nada que me vista así —le dije a mi hermana—. Además, el programa no es "ridículo", es _brutalmente_ _colosal_.

Jade puso los ojos en blanco, gruñó y continuó mandando mensajitos a sus amigas.

—Bien, Josy, tu almuerzo ya está listo —dijo mi mamá—, sólo te falta cepillarte los dientes.

—Ya voy mamá —dije levantándome y dirigiéndome al baño.

* * *

Ya en clase de Español, mientras la profesora hablaba sobre los usos incorrectos de la lengua, yo estaba dibujando lo que había soñado.

—Oye, Josy —dijo una voz irritante detrás de mí—. En vez de estar perdiendo tu tiempo haciendo dibujitos sobre tu estúpida serie, deberías prestar atención a la clase.

—Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Candice, en vez de mandarle mensajitos a tus amiguitas que están justo junto a ti —dije en voz alta.

—Señorita Kent, ¿hay algo que desea compartir con toda la clase? —me preguntó la profesora.

—Profesora Grable, Josy está haciendo dibujitos mientras usted explica la clase —me delató Candice.

—Señorita Kent, le sugiero que guarde ese dibujo antes de que se lo confisque —me ordenó la profesora.

—Sí señorita Grable.

—Lo mismo va para usted, señorita Evans —dijo la profesora dirigiéndose a Candice—, si no quiere que también le confisque su celular.

Me volví hacia Candice sacándole la lengua para burlarme. Ella sólo me miró enojada.

* * *

Mucha gente odia los lunes por ser el primer día de trabajo de la semana, en mi caso no es así. A mí no me gustaban mucho los lunes hasta que comenzaron a trasmitirse los nuevos episodios de _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ esos días. El único día que detesto con todo mi ser es el miércoles, por ser el día en que salgo hasta las 4 de la tarde ya que tengo muchas más clases que en ningún otro día. Pero como hoy es lunes…

—Nuevo episodio de nuevo, ¿eh? —dijo Sunny mientras nos sentábamos en una mesa de la cafetería.

—Sipi —contesté—. Los episodios de hoy se ven _ultra brutales_ , se llamarán _"The Space Cow-Bros"_ y _"The Fresh Principal of Norrisville High"_.

—Me gusta cuando usas el "slang" de la serie —dijo Matt haciendo que me sonroje un poco.

—Pues la verdad, a mí no me gusta mucho cuando usas ese "slang" —dijo Sunny dándole un mordisco a su sándwich—, hay veces en las que no te entiendo.

—Pues ese "slang" es lo que hace única a la serie —dije—. Además, la segunda temporada terminará pronto, ya anunciaron los episodios de junio y cuando éstos terminen sólo faltarán dos episodios más: el 99 y el 100, que serán los últimos —dije tristemente.

—Qué mal —dijo Matt—. La serie se veía buena.

—Es más que buena —dije— es _súper bruce_.

Sunny puso los ojos en blanco y continúo comiendo su sándwich.

* * *

Al sonar el timbre de salida, Matt, Sunny y yo salimos a toda prisa.

—¡Uf! Ya me urgía salir de la clase de Ciencias —dijo Sunny.

—A mí me agrada la profesora —dije.

—Claro, como tienes las mejores notas en su clase…

—¡Ja! Al profe que más odias es el de Química —dijo Matt.

—No es que lo odie —dije—, es sólo que no entiendo sus clases, tampoco las de mate.

—Ja, ja, miren, ahí va la "Cunnifan" —dijo Candice detrás de nosotros.

—Se dice "Cunninfan" —la corregí.

—Como sea, eres una rarita que se viste como el personaje de la serie cada lunes.

—¿Sabes? A veces desearía vivir en el mundo de RCNT, porque así me trokearía y te atacaría sin pensarlo.

—Trokea… ¿qué?

—¡Ups! Olvidé que no tienes la menor idea de qué es. Mira, trokearse es cuando una persona se convierte en un monstruo debido a que ésta tiene malas emociones como miedo, tristeza, ira…

—¡Oh! Ahora todo tiene sentido, o sea que TÚ ya estás trokeada.

Todos comenzaron a reírse.

—Y al parecer ya te atacó porque tienes la cara toda desfigurada —dijo Sunny para defenderme.

Todos se rieron de Candice.

—Esto NO se va a quedar así —me amenazó—. Nos vemos… JK —dijo alejándose con sus detestables amigas, (otro motivo más por el que se burlan de mí, mis iniciales son dos letras que van juntas en el alfabeto. No sé por qué les parece gracioso).

—No les hagas caso —dijo Matt—. Son unas engreídas.

—Sí, sólo tienen envidia de que tengas el valor de ser como en realidad eres —agregó Sunny.

—Olvidándonos de Candice… ¿vamos a tu casa para hacer el proyecto de Ciencias? —pregunté.

—Por supuesto —respondió Sunny—, vamos.

* * *

Estuvimos toda la tarde en casa de Sunny, (la mayor parte comiendo y jugando videojuegos), pero logramos avanzar en el proyecto, teníamos que hacer un modelo de un átomo y escribir qué es y las partes que lo componen.

—Creo que quedó bastante bien —dije.

—Claro, porque tenemos en nuestro equipo a la mejor en Ciencias —dijo Sunny.

—Aww, gracias. Son tan…

Mi celular sonó.

—Esperen, es Isabela.

—¿Isabela? —preguntó Sunny.

—Es una conocida de mi grupo de fans.

Isa me había enviado un mensaje: _¿Emocionada por los episodios de hoy?_

Le contesté: _Total y absolutamente._

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

—¿Otra ronda de videojuegos? —sugirió Matt.

—No necesitas decirlo dos veces —dije sentándome junto a él en el sofá.

—Llevaré el modelo del átomo a un lugar seguro —dijo Sunny tomando el modelo—, no vaya a ser que le pase algo mientras ustedes juegan.

—Está bien —dijimos Matt y yo.

— _¡Es la Hora Ninja! ¡Es la Hora Ninja! ¡Es la Hora Ninja!_

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Matt.

—Es mi alarma de los nuevos episodios —contesté—, me indica cuando ya van a empezar —miré la hora— ¡ _Dulces Ninjas,_ es tardísimo! Lo siento chicos, tengo que dejarlos, los nuevos episodios están por comenzar.

—¿Y qué hay del juego? —preguntó Matt.

—Otro día seguimos, ¿sí? Me tengo que ir, ¡adiós y _bomba de humo_! —cerré la puerta y me fui deprisa a mi casa. Por nada del mundo me perdería los nuevos episodios.

* * *

 _ **Eso fue todo del tercer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, dejen sus reviews y, a los que vivan en EUA, ¡corran a ver los nuevos episodios!**_

 _ **Una cosa más: olvidé mencionar que la ciudad donde vive Josy se llama Harrisville y su escuela se llama Secundaria Harrisville (es una parodia de Norrisville).**_

 _ **¡Adiós y Bomba de Humo!**_


	4. Chapter 4: El Peor Día de mi Vida

_**Y los números siguen subiendo, no sólo me refiero a los reviews y a la cantidad de visitas de este fic, sino también a los likes que mis páginas de Facebook están recibiendo, (los links están en mi perfil, por si están interesados).**_

 _ **Se suponía que ayer 19 de mayo debí publicar este capítulo, pero no pude porque ya comenzaron mis exámenes y tenía que estudiar.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, he aquí el cuarto capítulo.**_

* * *

 **4**

 **El Peor Día de mi Vida**

Los episodios de ayer fueron estupendos, poco a poco avanzamos hasta el final de la segunda temporada y eso me entristece un poco, además del hecho de que no se ha confirmado una tercera.

En fin, hay algo que olvidé mencionar. Hoy, 19 de mayo, ¡es mi cumpleaños! El único día del año en el cual soy verdaderamente feliz (aún si mi cumpleaños cae en miércoles).

Me desperté quince minutos antes de las seis, cuando quise ponerme mis pantuflas, sentí algo asqueroso bajo mi pie izquierdo.

—¡Ewww! ¡ _Sombra_! —regañé a mi perrita, la cual había dormido en mi cuarto y me había dejado un "regalito" en mi pantufla. Desgraciadamente, no era el tipo de regalo que me hubiera gustado recibir en mi cumpleaños. Fue un verdadero _ashco_.

Tomé mi pantufla, fui al baño, donde la dejé y me limpié el pie con un pedazo de papel. Entré a la ducha y me di un baño, enjuagué más que nada mi pie izquierdo. Me vestí, me peiné y bajé a la cocina.

—¡Felicidades, cariño! —exclamó mi mamá dándome un beso en la frente.

—Gracias, mamá —dije acomodándome el fleco.

—Buenos días, cumpleañera —me felicitó mi papá bajando las escaleras—. Este es el único día del año en el que te despiertas antes.

Solté una risita.

—Bueno, Josy, desayuna para que puedas ir a la escuela —dijo mi mamá.

Seguramente planearon algo para mí, pero no lo van a decir hasta que regrese de la escuela, ¿qué podrá ser?

* * *

Matt y Sunny me dejaron una nota en mi pupitre cuando llegué. La nota decía que tenía que ir al gimnasio de inmediato. Creo que ya sé qué harán.

Entré al gimnasio llena de emoción y cuando se encendieron las luces… ¡vaya sorpresa la que me esperaba! Sunny llevaba en sus manos un gran pastel de chocolate, decorado con símbolos como el del Nomicon hechos de merengue rojo y la imagen del centro era el Ninja con un globo de diálogo sobre él diciendo: "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Josy!". Era verdaderamente hermoso.

En el gimnasio también estaba la mayor parte de los estudiantes de la secundaria y mis profesores. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con globos negros y rojos.

—¡Felicidades Josy! —exclamaron todos.

—A la cuenta de tres —dijo Sunny—: una, dos… ¡tres!

Todos comenzaron a cantarme una canción de cumpleaños:

 _Feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños_

 _Te queremos._

 _Feliz cumpleaños y que todos_

 _Tus sueños se hagan realidad._

 _Cuando soplas las velas,_

 _Una luz permanece encendida_

 _Es la luz de amor en tus ojos_

 _Dondequiera que tú vas._

Una lagrimita resbaló por mi mejilla.

—¡Vamos, Josy, pide un deseo! —animó Sunny.

Cerré los ojos, pensé en mi deseo, lo que más anhelo en este mundo: que el Ninja de Norrisville sea real. Entonces, soplé las velas.

Todos aplaudieron.

—¡Bomba de humo! —exclamó alguien detrás de nosotros.

Todos nos volvimos y no podía creer lo que veía: frente a nosotros, estaba un chico vistiendo un traje negro con una bufanda y una banda en su cintura de color rojo y su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara. No podía ser… ¡era el Ninja de Norrisville! ¡Ese deseo de cumpleaños se volvió realidad!

—¿Quién de todos ustedes es Josy? —preguntó.

Levanté mi mano en cuanto pronunció mi nombre. El Ninja dio unas volteretas hacia mí, ¡era asombroso! Pero entonces, Candice metió su pie en su camino, ocasionando que el Ninja cayera sobre Sunny y ésta dejara caer el pastel sobre mí.

—¡Ja! ¡Miren a este "Ninja"! —se burló Candice señalando al Ninja, quien no era más que Matt usando un disfraz.

Todos los estudiantes se rieron mientras los profesores sólo miraban.

—¿Enserio fuiste tan tonta como para creer que el Ninja era real, JK? —preguntó Candice mientras ella y sus amigas reían a carcajadas— Que te quede BIEN claro: el Ninja NO existe, tú sólo eres una rarita obsesionada con el personaje de una serie estúpida para niños y, la verdad, me das lástima.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sin ver a nadie a los ojos, salí corriendo del gimnasio con lágrimas resbalándome por las mejillas. Pude alcanzar a oír cómo continuaban riéndose y a Matt y Sunny salir corriendo detrás de mí. Entré al baño y me encerré a llorar en uno de los cubículos. Si viviera en el mundo de Randy Cunningham, ya estaría trokeada y habría destruido la escuela. Candice tenía razón, ¿cómo pude ser tan _shoob_ como para creer que el Ninja podía existir? ¿Cómo pude creer que con sólo pedírselo a unas simples velas mi deseo en verdad se cumpliría?

—¡Josy! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sunny fuera del baño.

—Lo sentimos, Josy —se disculpó Matt—. Creímos que esto sería un buen regalo, pero creo que nos equivocamos.

—No fue culpa suya, chicos —dije limpiándome la nariz—. Ustedes me organizaron una buena sorpresa, enserio les agradezco.

Sunny entró al baño y yo salí del cubículo. Tenía la cara húmeda por tanto llorar y mi ropa seguía manchada de pastel.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —preguntó Sunny colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—Sí —respondí secándome las lágrimas.

Ambas nos abrazamos y salimos de ahí.

* * *

—Jocelyn Kent —me llamó el director, quien estaba repartiendo boletas de calificaciones.

—¡¿Reprobé matemáticas y química?! —exclamé atónita. Pude escuchar como Candice y sus amigas comenzaron a reír.

—No entregaste varias tareas y te fue muy mal en los exámenes —respondió el director—. No sólo reprobaste esas dos materias, sino que además bajaste mucho tu promedio en las demás materias.

Era verdad. Matemáticas y Química las reprobé, tuve 8 en Ética, Español, Inglés y Economía doméstica, 7 en Historia, Informática y en Educación Física, 6 en Artes y el único 10 lo obtuve en Ciencias. Mis padres me castigarían aunque sea mi cumpleaños. Estaba frita.

Fui a sentarme a mi pupitre mientras Candice y sus amigas se burlaban. Candice era engreída porque su padre era el director de la Secundaria Harrisville.

* * *

Al regresar a casa, mis padres me dijeron que iríamos a almorzar a Mic's Comida y Juegos. Me cambié de ropa, me lavé la cara y fui con mis padres y mis hermanos.

Después de almorzar, llegaron unos meseros que me dieron un cheesecake de fresa (mi favorito) acompañado con helado de varios sabores, crema batida, jarabe de chocolate y unas velas de colores con forma de resortes. Fue divertido el haber convivido con mi familia sin que se distrajeran con otras cosas.

Regresamos a casa como a las 9 de la noche. A pesar de lo que me ocurrió en la escuela, me divertí saliendo a almorzar con mi familia. Todo iba bien hasta que…

—Josy, ¿qué es esto? —preguntó mi mamá cuando se me cayó mi boleta de calificaciones del bolsillo de mi suéter.

—Ehhhh…

—¿Reprobaste matemáticas y química?

—¿Qué? —Mi papá tomó la boleta y la leyó. Pronto su cara de alegrías se convirtió en una de decepción y enojo— ¿Qué es esto, Josy? ¿Cómo es posible que hayas reprobado dos materias?

—Yo…

—Y no sólo eso, sino que también bajaste en las demás materias —me recriminó—. ¿Qué te está pasando?

—Ustedes saben que no entiendo matemáticas y química.

—Esa no es excusa, debiste acercarte a preguntarle tus dudas a los profesores. ¿Y qué hay con las demás materias?

—Bueno, creo que me descuidé un poquito.

—Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando.

—¿Qué?

—Todo esto es por tu programita ese que ves todo el tiempo, ¿no es así?

—¡No! Esto no tiene nada que ver con…

—¡Se acabó! ¡Ya no verás más ese programa hasta que mejores tus calificaciones! —rugió mi papá— Y para asegurarme de ello estarás castigada sin televisión, sin tableta y sin laptop, ¿entendiste?

—¡NO! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No puedes despojarme de esa serie! ¡Es parte de mí!

—No me importa. Ahora, ¡vete a tu cuarto!

Subí corriendo las escaleras al tiempo que comencé a llorar. Entré a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta de un golpe y me eché a llorar en mi cama como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¡No era justo! Primero, mi perrita me ensucia mi pantufla, luego, me cae pastel encima y todos se burlan de mí, después, la boleta de calificaciones y ahora mi papá me quita lo que más amo en este mundo… ¡y todo el día de mi cumpleaños! No cabe duda que este fue el peor día de mi vida, y eso que nos es miércoles.

Con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, miré a la ventana que está junto a mi cama y vi algo verde cruzar el cielo, probablemente era una estrella fugaz.

—¿Por qué nadie me entiende? —dije entre llanto— ¿Por qué no pueden entender mis gustos? Desearía… desearía que todo fuera como en el mundo de _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ , que todos los personajes fueran reales, que las clases sean suspendidas por ataques de robots, que las personas vulnerables se conviertan en monstruos, que hubiesen increíbles productos de alta tecnología que no existen en este mundo, pero sobretodo, que el Ninja sea real.

Fue lo último que dije antes de quedarme profundamente dormida después de haber pasado por tanto este día.

* * *

(PDV General)

Cuando Josy dejó de mirar hacia la ventana, la estrella fugaz cambió de ser verde a un color rojo muy brillante. De ésta se desprendió una pequeña llama de fuego que cayó en dirección a la ventana de la habitación de Josy. Después de varios minutos cayendo, la llama entró por la ventana y se desvaneció al impactar contra el televisor de Josy, el cual se encendió dejando ver el título de la serie _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ en su pantalla. Entonces, la pantalla se volvió negra, comenzó a temblar y de ésta salió un gran resplandor rojo con forma de onda que se dispersó por todo Harrisville. Mientras tanto, Josy dormía plácidamente, sin imaginarse la gran sorpresa que le esperaría mañana…

* * *

 _ **Sé lo que están pensando: "Publicaste este fic en la sub-categoría de Randy Cunningham, entonces… ¿dónde ninjas está Randy Cunningham?". No se desesperen, que nuestro querido Ninja aparecerá el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Sobre la canción que los amigos de Josy le cantaron por su cumpleaños es una traducción que hice de la versión original que mi maestro de inglés cantó en una de sus clases. Aquí está la versión original:**_

 _ **Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday**_

 _ **We love you.**_

 _ **Happy Birthday and may all**_

 _ **Your dreams come true.**_

 _ **When you blow out the candles,**_

 _ **One light stays aglow**_

 _ **It's the love light in your eyes**_

 _ **Wherever you go.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**_


	5. Chapter 5: ¡¿Cómo, cuándo, qué!

_**¡Capítulo cinco, damas y caballeros! ¡El capítulo que habían estado esperando! Y si me retrasé un poquito en publicarlo, fue porque he estado ocupada estudiando y haciendo tareas y también porque este capítulo es mucho más largo que los anteriores. Gracias al cielo, mis clases acabaron.**_

 _ **En fin, aquí está, sólo para ustedes y también para todos los Cunninfans.**_

 _ **A propósito, también es aniversario de dos semanas de este fic, ¡yay!**_

 _ **Gócenlo y dejen reviews.**_

* * *

 **5**

 **¡¿** _ **Cómo**_ **,** _ **Cuándo**_ **,** _ **Qué**_ **?!**

¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip!

—¡¿ _Cómo_ , _cuándo_ , _qué_?! —exclamé sobresaltada con el cabello completamente despeinado.

¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! ¡Bip! Continuó sonando mi despertador.

—Estúpido reloj —murmuré— ¡Calla ya tu _absurda_ alarma! —exclamé golpeando con fuerza el botón con el que se apaga la alarma.

No. No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡No puede ser! ¡Hoy es miércoles! Ya bastante sufrí ayer como para que el calendario me diga que es miércoles.

Me bajé de mi cama (asegurándome de que no hubiera más "sorpresas" o "regalitos" en mis pantuflas), fui al baño a arreglarme y bajé a la cocina.

— _Miles de astrólogos y aficionados a la astrología, se deleitaron anoche con el regreso del famoso cometa Collins, el cual cruza nuestra órbita cada 50 años_ —decía el televisor de la cocina— _. Antiguamente, se creía que el cometa era capaz de conceder deseos a las personas, esto era debido a su inusual color verde eléctrico, lo cual las personas de ese entonces consideraban "mágico". Tras la evolución de la ciencia, científicos y astrónomos especializados han descartado dichas supersticiones. Vayamos con Will y el reporte del clima…_

A pesar de que la tele estaba encendida, lo cual ocurre muy rara vez, nada más había cambiado. Como de costumbre, mi mamá preparaba los almuerzos mientras mis hermanos estaban perdidos en sus mundos. Ninguno me habló durante todo el desayuno más que mi mamá para advertirme que los panqueques estaban calientes. Mi papá ya se había ido y Jason no paraba de molestar a Jade y a mi mamá sobre el avistamiento del cometa Collins, ¿a quién le importa un _absurdo_ cometa?

* * *

Fui caminando lentamente hacia la escuela. Tenía ganas de huir, pues sabía que se burlarían de mí por lo que ocurrió ayer, pero esa no era la mejor solución. Tal vez si fingía estar enferma o si hubiese una tormenta tan fuerte que las clases tuvieran que ser suspendidas… No, nada de eso ocurriría, ni fingiendo estar enferma.

Estaba por cruzar la calle cuando vi algo que llamó mi atención: junto a la calle había un gran anuncio publicitario que decía "McTenis". ¿McTenis? Pero si eso sólo existe en _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_. Probablemente a alguien se le ocurrió copiar el nombre para dárselo a su producto.

Llegué a la escuela, lista para enfrentar las burlas de todos cuando alguien me empujó.

—¡Ups! Lo siento —dijo salpicándome un poco de saliva—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, no fue gran… cosa —al levantarme, vi que quien me había empujado era una chica de cabello marrón dorado, usaba gafas color magenta, una blusa blanca con mangas largas y sobre ésta un chaleco verde con una nota musical amarilla en el centro, una falda rojo-violeta oscuro, calcetines blancos, zapatos negros y tenía frenillos los dientes. Se me hizo familiar.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó al ver que me quedé tiesa.

—No, estoy bien —le contesté.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir, esta flauta no se va a tocar sola ¿sabes? —dijo mostrándome una flauta plateada con la inscripción: "Princess Tootie" en ella.

Aquella chica se fue mientras yo me quedé parada ahí, reflexionando. Sé que la he visto en alguna parte, ¿será…? No, eso sería imposible.

Entré como si nada y crucé el pasillo, atenta ante cualquier burla o comentario que me hicieran hasta…

—¡Fuere de mi camino, _torpe_! —exigió un gran chico de cabello marrón, una camisa gris con un logo con forma de un puño color dorado, una camisa blanca de mangas largas bajo ésta, pantalones azules y tenis blancos con rayas rojas, el cual había empujado a un chico de cabello marrón grisáceo, camisa roja de mangas largas, pantalones grises, zapatos marrones y usaba gafas cuadradas. Igual me resultaron muy familiares.

—No, no. Debo estar alucinando —me dije al tiempo que continuaba mi camino.

—¡Josy! —exclamó alguien detrás de mí.

—Sunny, ¿qué pasa?

—¿Ya viste a todos esos alumnos nuevos? Nunca habían entrado tantos en un solo día.

—¿Nuevos?, todos ellos…¿van a estudiar aquí?

—¡Sí! ¿No te parece raro?

—Ahora que lo pienso sí. Y no sólo eso, sino que creo que ya los he visto en alguna parte.

—¿Enserio? ¿A todos? ¿Dónde?

Estaba a punto de responder cuando el director habló a través de las bocinas en los pasillos.

— _¡Buenos días, estudiantes de la Secundaria Harrisville! Verán, debido a motivos personales, el director Evans decidió retirarse, por lo tanto, ahora yo, Irving Delgadillo, seré su nuevo director._

—¿Escuchaste su nombre? —pregunté a Sunny.

—Sí, que nombre tan raro —respondió riéndose.

—No me refiero a eso. ¡Irving Delgadillo es el nombre del director de la Secundaria Norrisville en _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_!

—Bueno, puede ser que haya un Irving Delgadillo en la vida real.

— _Otra cosa que debo mencionarles, es que alumnos nuevos se han inscrito aquí, por lo tanto quiero que les den una calurosa bienvenida_ —continuóelnuevodirector—. _Además, varios de sus profesores fueron sustituidos debido a que éstos decidieron retirarse al igual que el director Evans. Eso es todo, ¡disfruten su día!_

El timbre sonó y todos fuimos a nuestras aulas.

Durante la clase de Química pude ver más alumnos nuevos. Vi a una chica de blusa verde con cabello marrón sujeto a una cola de caballo, un chico gótico que usaba un traje y un sombrero de copa color púrpura y a un chico que usaba gafas de sol oscuras, el cual la chica de la flauta no paraba de ver. Lo que se me hizo más extraño fue que ya los había visto alguna vez. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

En clase de Educación Física fue cuando vi a uno de los nuevos profesores. Era alto, de cabello marrón-dorado y ojos color avellana. Usaba gafas, una chaqueta deportiva blanca con rayas amarillas y era azul de los lados, llevaba una camisa negra bajo ésta. También tenía shorts amarillo muy cortos, calcetines largos blancos con rayas rojas y tenis azules con rayas amarillas. Éste igual se me hizo familiar.

—Bien, muchachos, soy el entrenador Green y seré su nuevo profesor de Educación Física —dijo—Hoy practicaremos arquería… a ciegas —El entrenador se vendó los ojos y sacó su arco.

Todos se asustaron.

Logramos sobrevivir a esta peligrosa clase. Fue la primera vez que deseé haberle dado diez vueltas a la cancha.

La clase de Español (Lenguaje) fue dada por el señor Bannister, el cual era un hombre muy gritón. La clase de Ética fue reemplazada por Literatura, la cual nos fue dada por la señorita Zingwald, la cual iba vestida de púrpura, usaba gafas enormes y tenía el cabello más largo que haya visto.

Durante el receso, noté que también la señora de la cafetería fue sustituida por una más gorda, de cabello marrón medio rojizo que, según escuché, se llamaba Doris.

Igual el profe de Matemáticas fue reemplazado por uno de mayor edad.

Mi mayor sorpresa fue durante la clase de Artes, ¡porque el profesor fue sustituido por una mujer! ¡Y lo mejor de todo fue que nos puso a pintar lo que quisiéramos durante toda la clase! Nunca me había divertido tanto en Artes.

Desgraciadamente, la clase de Historia fue con el mismo aburrido profesor. Mientras éste nos hablaba sobre la independencia de Estados Unidos, yo estuve pensando sobre todo lo que vi hoy. Los chicos nuevos, el nuevo director y los nuevos profesores, a todos ellos ya los había visto. ¿Cómo puede ser posible que existan personas con esos nombres y apariencias tan semejantes a personajes de _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_? ¿Estaré soñando o me habré vuelto loca?

Ahí estaba, perdida en mis pensamientos cuando de repente, algo destruyó la pared del aula. Cuando el humo se disipó, no podía creer lo que era… Era un gran robot con pies y manos enormes, el cual rugió sacudiéndonos a todos.

—¿Qué diablos es eso?

—¿Qué es?

—¡Un robot!

—¡Sálvese quien pueda!

—¡Auxilio!

Fueron algunos de los comentarios que alcancé a oír de mis compañeros. Los nuevos estudiantes no lo pensaron dos veces y salieron corriendo de ahí.

—¡Salgan, chicos salgan! —exclamó el profe de Historia mientras todos salían del aula.

—¡Josy, tenemos que irnos de aquí! —dijo Sunny tratando de tomarme por el brazo.

—¡Vamos, Josy! ¿Qué esperas? —dijo Matt.

Sólo me quedé ahí, contemplando al inmenso robot. Me acerqué lentamente para comprobar mis sospechas.

—¡Josy!

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?

Ignorando a mis amigos, me paré frente al robot y éste me dirigió la mirada. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

—Es… ¡es un robot de McFist! —exclamé asombrada— ¿Cómo es posible?

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó Sunny alterada y confundida.

Cuando quise contestarle, el robot me tomó con su gigantesca mano, elevándome hasta que estuvimos cara a cara.

—¡Josy! —gritaron Matt y Sunny aterrados.

—¡Bomba de humo! —exclamó alguien detrás de nosotros.

Nos volvimos hacia donde había surgido la voz y no podía creer lo que veía… Un chico, de ojos azul zafiro, vestido de negro, usando una máscara, una bufanda roja ondeante y una banda del mismos color en su cintura.

—Es… ¡es el Ninja de Norrisville! —exclamé con emoción.

Después de decir esto, grité con todas mis fuerzas, tanto, que mis amigos se taparon los oídos (incluso el Ninja) y escuché como unas ventanas se rompieron.

Cuando el robot bajó la guardia al oírme gritar, el Ninja saltó sobre él y le cortó su brazo derecho con su espada, causando que me soltara y el Ninja me atrapó. Lo vi con asombro e incredulidad.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó.

Estaba tan asombrada que no podía hablar, sólo alcancé a asentir con la cabeza. El Ninja me bajó de bus brazos y continuó luchando con el robot. Yo estaba tan atónita que mis piernas no pudieron sostenerme y caí.

—¡Josy! ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Sunny al tiempo que ella y Matt se aproximaron a donde me encontraba sentada.

Me volví hacia donde el Ninja peleaba contra el robot. El brazo que le había cortado al robot había sido sustituido por un rayo láser que incineraba lo que tocase. Los nuevos estudiantes observaban todo desde la puerta del aula y ovacionaban al Ninja, mientras que algunos de mis compañeros lo veían boquiabiertos.

—¡Josy, vámonos ya! —exclamó Sunny ayudándome a ponerme de pie.

Una vez que lo conseguí, me volví hacia donde estaba el Ninja, de nuevo, justo cuando el robot lo arrojó contra la pared que daba al pasillo, atravesándola y golpeándose contra los casilleros.

—¡Ninja! —exclamé corriendo hacia donde se había estrellado. Matt y Sunny me siguieron.

—¿Estás bien, Ninja? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Sí, sí, no fue nada… ¡cuidado!

El robot nos apuntó con su láser y disparó. Por suerte, ambos nos apartamos del camino justo a tiempo.

—¡Bola Pegajosa Ninja! —anunció el Ninja arrojando una bola amarilla hacia el robot, pero éste la golpeó de vuelta y nos dio, pegando nuestras manos.

—Bien robot, ahora probarás el poder de la ¡Diminuta Bola Explosiva Ninja! —El Ninja arrojó una pequeña bola negra con rojo que estalló al impactar con el robot— ¡Corre! —exclamó llevándome a toda velocidad, pues el fuego nos estaba alcanzando.

—¡Por aquí! —le indiqué señalando la puerta del gimnasio, donde ambos entramos para apartarnos de la explosión. Pudimos oír como explotó al impactar con una pared.

—Eso fue… ¡ _ultra cool_! —dijo el Ninja con entusiasmo, luego me vio y fingió una tos— Ejém, y peligroso también.

Se volvió hacia nuestras manos pegadas y partió la sustancia viscosa con su sai.

—¿Te encuentra bien? —me preguntó.

Sólo me quedé mirándolo hasta que di un fuerte grito de emoción, ¡no podía creerlo!

—¡ _No_ … _puede_ … _ser_! —exclamé con una gran sonrisa— ¡Eres el verdadero Ninja de Norrisville! ¡Eres Randy Cunningham!

—Ehhh… No sé de qué estás hablando… chica que no conozco —dijo nervioso—. No conozco a ese Randy del que hablas.

—¡Pero claro que eres él! Mira, te lo demostraré.

Le quité la máscara cuando tenía la guardia baja y el traje desapareció, dejando ver su verdadero aspecto: un chico de cabello púrpura de tiro, ojos azul zafiro, camisa roja con el símbolo del Nomicon de color blanco en medio, una McCapucha color gris oscuro, McJeans negros y McTenis del color de su cabello. Si en televisión se veía guapo, en persona era verdaderamente H-E-R-M-O-S-O.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije. Tú ERES Randy Cunningham.

—¿Cómo… ? ¿Cómo lo descubriste? —titubeó.

—¡Oh, sí! Soy Jocelyn Kent, pero todos me dicen Josy —me presenté estrechando su mano—, y soy una GRAN fan tuya.

—Ehhh… ¿fan? —preguntó extrañado.

—¡Sí! Tú vienes de un programa de televisión llamado _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ , donde tú proteges a tu escuela del malvado Hechicero y de Hannibal McFist, con la ayuda del NinjaNomicon y tu traje ninja mágico.

Creo que estaba más confundido que antes. Estaba a punto de explicarle más detalladamente cuando alguien entró al gimnasio.

—¡Ninj- !, digo… ¡Cunningham! ¿Estás bien?—exclamó un chico bajito y regordete de cabello naranja, ojos marrones, una camisa azul con la imagen de una criatura similar a un calamar en ella y sobre ésta una camisa de un azul más claro desabotonada y con las mangas arremangadas, shorts de un verde oscuro y McTenis rojos. Frente a mí estaba el mejor amigo de Randy Cunningham: Howard Weinerman. Y como ya se me hizo costumbre, grité de nuevo al verlo acercarse.

—¡Ay! ¿Cuál es su problema? —exclamó Howard tapándose los oídos.

—Lo siento —me disculpé— ¡Es sólo que no puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí! ¿Son reales? ¿O es una broma?

—Pues claro que somos reales —contestó Howard.

—Es que… se ven… diferentes —dije mirando sus nuevas apariencias, pues ya no son más unas caricaturas.

—Ja, ja, por favor, ¿diferentes? ¿De dónde… ? ¡Ahhhh! —exclamó Howard al ver su mano de piel real—¿Qué _ninjas_ … ? ¡Cunningham, tú también!

—¡¿ _Cómo_ , _cuándo_ , _qué_?! —gritó Randy espantado al verse— ¡¿Qué _ninjas_ está ocurriendo?!

—¡Pero claro! ¡Todo tiene sentido! —dije cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba— El anuncio de los McTenis, los nuevos estudiantes, el nuevo director, maestros reemplazados, un robot de McFist y ahora esto… ¡Todos son reales! Pero… ¿cómo?

Justo en ese momento, Matt y Sunny entraron al gimnasio.

—¿Josy qué paso? —preguntó Matt.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sunny—Escuchamos gritos.

—Sí, de hecho, estoy más que bien —contesté—. Estoy _brucetástica_.

Ambos sólo me vieron confundidos.

—¿Y éstos quiénes son? —preguntó Sunny viendo con desagrado a Randy y Howard, quienes continuaban asombrados ante sus apariencias reales.

—Sunny, Matt, éstos son Randy Cunningham y Howard Weinerman. Son los protagonistas de _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_.

—¡Wow! ¡Sus disfraces son asombrosos! —dijo Sunny mirándolos.

—No son disfraces —aclaré—, son reales.

Apenas dije esto, Sunny se echó a reír.

—¿Enserio esperas que te crea que éstos son los verdaderos Randy y Howard?

—Sí.

—Josy, creo que lo que te pasó ayer te afectó.

—Pero es verdad, si no, ¿cómo explicas al director, el robot, el Ninja y a los nuevos maestros y estudiantes?

—Bueno, quizá…

— _Atención estudiantes_ —dijo el director a través de la bocina del pasillo— _, debido al inesperado ataque de un robot y a los daños que causó a la escuela, las clases quedan canceladas. Pueden llamar a sus casas para avisarles a sus padres lo ocurrido. Muchas gracias. No es posible que hasta en Harrisville ataquen los robots_ —dijo esto último sin darse cuenta de que el micrófono continuaba encendido.

—¡Esto es perfecto! —exclamé alegremente— Los llevaré a mi casa y ahí les contaré todo acerca de la serie.

Tomé a Randy y a Howard de sus camisas y salí con ellos a rastras del gimnasio.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿dices que Cunningham y yo somos personajes de un programa de televisión? —preguntó Howard tomando una salchicha del refrigerador de la cocina.

—No sólo ustedes, el director Delgadillo, los estudiantes, el Hechicero, McFist… todos provienen de la misma serie de televisión, lo que no sé es cómo fue que llegaron aquí.

—Tal vez el Nomicon tenga la respuesta —sugirió Randy sacando el antiguo libro de sabiduría Ninja de su mochila.

—¿Enserio me dejarás entrar al NinjaNomicon? —pregunté emocionada.

—Por supuesto —respondió—. Tú también Howard.

—No, yo prefiero esperarlos aquí.

A pesar de esto, Randy tomó a Howard por la camisa, abrió el libro y la conciencia de los tres entraron en él.

Aterrizamos suavemente frente a lo que parecía era un pergamino enrollado.

—Nomicon, esta chica dice que Howard y yo somos personajes de una caricatura, ¿es eso cierto? —preguntó Randy.

Inmediatamente, el pergamino se desenrolló, mostrándome a mí viendo el programa.

—Y si es cierto… ¿cómo fue que nos volvimos reales? —preguntó Randy.

La escena del pergamino cambió a la televisión de la cocina esta mañana, donde vimos que se hablaba del cometa Collins que había pasado la noche anterior y que se creía que podía conceder deseos. La escena cambió a cuando yo estaba llorando en mi cuarto y miré hacia la estrella fugaz verde, diciendo que desearía que todos los personajes del programa fueran reales, vimos como la estrella cambió de verde a rojo y una llama aterrizó en la tele de mi cuarto, haciendo que una onda roja cubriera la ciudad.

—Entonces, la estrella fugaz de anoche… ¿era el cometa Collins? —pregunté incrédula.

—Y te concedió tu deseo —agregó Randy.

—¡Esto es _ultra total_! —exclamé— Nomicon, sé que tal vez no es buen momento pero… ¿me firmarías mi gorra?

Al momento en que dije eso, unas palabras se formaron en la solapa de mi gorra:

— _"Hasta el más inocente deseo puede volverse en contra de quien lo deseó"_ —leí.

—¿Eso qué significa? —preguntó Howard.

—¿Acaso nos vamos a volver malos, Nomicon? —preguntó Randy preocupado.

El Nomicon nos expulsó a los tres de ahí.

—Entonces es cierto —dijo Randy—, ¿soy sólo un personaje ficticio?

—Ahora eres real —dije—, a pesar de que seas una caricatura, siempre me ha encantado tu serie. ¡Ey! ¡Te mostraré mi cuarto!

Tomé a Randy de la mano y lo llevé a mi habitación.

—¿Qué te parece? —pregunté al mostrarle los posters y dibujos del programa que tenía en mi habitación.

—¿Ése soy yo? —preguntó al ver una imagen suya en la caricatura.

—Sí —contesté—, pero tampoco te ves nada mal siendo real.

—¿Huh? —preguntó extrañado.

—Nada —respondí nerviosa—. Bueno, ¿te gusta?

—Los dibujos son _bruce_ , pero es difícil aceptar el hecho ser una caricatura —dijo.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Creo que mejor vamos con Howard —sugirió Randy—, es capaz de comerse todo lo que haya en la cocina.

—Vamos.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras se me ocurrió preguntar:

—Y… ¿qué te gustaría hacer?

—Mmm… no lo sé, ¿tienes videojuegos?

—¿Las bombas de humo huelen a flatulencia?

—Entonces juguemos.

—No encuentro mis videojuegos —dije mientras buscaba en la caja junto a la tele de la sala donde suelo guardarlos—. Creo que mi papá los escondió, como estoy castigada…

—¡Oh! ¡Yo tengo toda la colección del Derriba-tumbas en mi mochila! —dijo Howard sacando el primer Derriba-tumbas de su mochila.

—¡Bravo, Howard! —lo felicité— ¡Siempre quise jugar al Derriba-tumbas!

—Vamos a ver si eres capaz de superar mi puntaje —me retó Randy.

—Apuesta a que sí —dije aceptando el reto.

—Pero… yo quería jugar —dijo Howard tristemente.

—Lo siento, Howard, pero tendrás que esperar —dijo Randy—. Josy es nuestra nueva amiga, por lo tanto ella debe jugar primero.

—¿Pero por qué contigo? —preguntó Howard cruzado de brazos.

—Josy, ¿podrías repetirme el nombre del programa? —me preguntó Randy.

— _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ —respondí.

—Hm-hm — Randy se volvió hacia Howard y levantó sus cejas.

—Estúpido título —murmuró Howard— ¿Y qué se supone que haré mientras tanto?

—Hay cheesecake de fresa en el refrigerador —dije—, por si gustas.

—Gracias —dijo Howard corriendo hacia la cocina.

* * *

Jamás me había divertido tanto jugando videojuegos. Jugar al Derriba-tumbas con mi personaje favorito de la televisión fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, ¡aún no lo podía creer!

De pronto, la puerta de la casa se abrió y mis padres entraron.

—Mamá, papá, han vuelto —dije levantándome del suelo junto con Randy al tiempo que trataba de esconder los controles del videojuego.

—Josy, ¿quiénes son tus… amigos? —preguntó mi mamá viendo a Randy y a Howard, quien estaba comiendo cheesecake en el sofá.

—Ellos son… —respiré profundamente— Randy y Howard, son nuevos en la escuela y me nombraron su compañera para ayudarlos a adaptarse a la escuela, por lo tanto, se quedarán con nosotros un tiempo.

—Mucho gusto chicos —dijo mi mamá.

Mi papá tenía los ojos fijos en Randy. Pude ver como Randy se enervaba.

—¿Por qué tiene el cabello teñido de… "ese" color? —preguntó mi papá.

—¡Cariño! ¡No seas descortés! —dijo mi mamá.

—No está teñido, es natura- ¡ow! —le di a Randy en el estómago con mi codo— Sí, está teñido, señor.

—Josy, tu padre se irá de viaje por asuntos del trabajo por unos días —dijo mi mamá— y yo trabajaré doble turno a partir de hoy, así que mientras te quedes sola con tus amigos quiero que obedezcas a tus hermanos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, mamá —contesté.

—Bien, linda, nos vemos en la noche —dijo dándome un beso en la frente—, tus amigos pueden quedarse en la habitación de huéspedes mientras tanto.

—Está bien, adiós.

Después de que mi padre tomara su maleta, se despidió de mí y de mi mamá y ambos salieron de la casa.

—Esto es aún más perfecto —dije—. Sin mis padres aquí, tendré más tiempo para explicarles sobre el programa del que vienen y para llevarlos a conocer la ciudad.

Me quedé en silencio. Creo que sonreí demasiado porque Randy y Howard me vieron extrañados.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Randy.

—Es que… ¡aún no puedo creer que ustedes estén aquí!

* * *

Al caer la noche, llevé a Randy y a Howard al cuarto de huéspedes. Llevé ahí una almohada y un saco de dormir, obvio no me iba a perder la oportunidad de dormir con mis personajes favoritos en la misma habitación.

—Listo —dije acomodando mi saco y mi almohada—, ya quedó.

—¿Segura que no prefieres dormir en la cama? —me preguntó Randy.

—No, ustedes son mis invitados, así que dormirán en las camas.

Luego de que Randy se acostara en su cama, apagué la luz y me metí en mi saco.

—¿Saben? Yo odio los miércoles, pero éste fue totalmente diferente —dije—. Tuve un día pésimo ayer, pero hoy, debió ser lo más _brutal_ que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Me alegro que hayas tenido un buen día hoy —dijo Randy—. ¿Sabes? Se siente bien tener una fan como tú.

Mis ojos se abrieron mucho al oír esto.

—Buenas noches —dijo Randy.

—Buenas noches —dije.

—Y, ¿Josy?

—¿Sí?

—No quiero parecer grosero pero, ¿podrías dejar de verme dormir?

Me encontraba de pie frente a Randy, mirando su hermosa carita con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Oh! Claro, lo siento, buenas noches —dije metiéndome en mi saco de dormir.

Sinceramente, hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida.

* * *

 _ **¡OMN! (¡Oh Mi Ninja!) ¡Josy finalmente conoció a Randy Cunningham! ¡Y éste hasta durmió en su casa! Ojalá nosotras las Cunninfans tuviéramos tanta suerte.**_

 _ **Probablemente este capítulo sea el más largo de todo el fic (¡me llevó 10 hojas!), aunque tal vez pueda ser rebasado por el siguiente.**_

 _ **Esto fue todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, denle "favorite" o "follow" y dejen sus reviews :)**_

 _ **¡Bomba de humo!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Un Día con Randy Cunningham

_**¡Hola a todos! Buenas noticias, finalmente salí de vacaciones, eso significa que tendré mucho tiempo para escribir. Ni yo puedo creer que ya esté por el sexto capítulo.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **6**

 **Un Día con Randy Cunningham**

Me desperté apenas sonó mi despertador. Espera… ¿no había dormido en la habitación de huéspedes con… ? ¡Randy!

Me levanté de un salto y fui corriendo hacia la habitación de huéspedes, con la esperanza de que Randy y Howard estuviesen ahí.

Llegué al cuarto, abrí la puerta y… nada. No estaban. Sabía que era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad. Todo fue un simple sueño, pero uno muy bonito.

Bajé tristemente las escaleras, entré a la cocina… y los vi.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo mi mamá al verme.

—Hola, Josy, buenos días —dijo mi adorado chico de cabello púrpura, muy sonriente.

—Sí, bnos díad —dijo Howard con la boca llena.

—Cuando llegué anoche, vi que te quedaste dormida en el suelo del cuarto de huéspedes junto a tus amigos —dijo mi mamá sirviendo una tostada en mi plato—, así que te llevé a tu cuarto para que estuvieras más cómoda.

No lo hubiera hecho, no tenía idea de lo cómoda que estaba durmiendo ahí.

—Ven, Josy, siéntate a desayunar —me animó Randy.

Cómo decirle que no a un desayuno junto a él.

—Estas tostadas son lo más _bruce_ que he probado, señora K —le dijo Howard a mi madre. Pude ver como ella se extrañó al escuchar la palabra " _bruce_ ".

—Bien, Josy, termina tu desayuno o se te hará tarde —dijo mi mamá.

—Pero… ¿no que… ? ¡ow! —Golpeé a Howard en el pie bajo la mesa.

—Sí, mamá, enseguida nos vamos —dije tomando a Randy y a Howard de las manos y subimos las escaleras hasta el cuarto de huéspedes.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? —exclamó Howard enfadado— ¿Por qué me golpeaste?

—Mi mamá no sabe nada sobre el ataque del robot —expliqué—. Es mejor que crea que estamos en la escuela, así tendremos todo el día para nosotros.

Ambos sólo se quedaron mirándome.

—Sólo síganme.

* * *

—¡Adiós, mamá! —me despedí de ella mientras se iba en su carro.

—Recuerda que tienes que estar en casa a las 3 —me dijo Jade—. No quiero ser castigada por tu culpa.

—Está bien —dije— ¡Adiós, Jade! ¡Adiós, Jason!

Estuve de pie frente a la puerta de la casa, fingiendo que ya me iba a la escuela hasta que, tanto mi mamá como mis hermanos, desaparecieron de mi vista.

—Bien, ahora en cuando —indiqué a los chicos mientras entrábamos de nuevo a la casa.

Una vez adentro, les expliqué lo que haríamos durante el día.

—Primero que nada, les mostraré un poco sobre su serie. Ustedes suban al cuarto de huéspedes mientras yo busco mi laptop.

Los chicos hicieron lo que les dije mientras iba al cuarto de mis padres y revisaba cada rincón para encontrar mi laptop.

—No está en ninguna parte —dije—. Ni siquiera mi tablet.

Entré al cuarto de huéspedes llevando sólo mi celular.

—No encontré ni mi laptop ni mi tablet. Como mi papá me castigó no tengo idea de dónde las ocultó, así que tendremos que ver por mi celular.

Me senté en una de las camas y Randy y Howard, sentados a cada extremo mío, se acercaron para poder ver.

Busqué _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ en YouTube y le di _play_ al primer capítulo: _"El Último Baño a la Izquierda"_.

— _Durante 800 años, la Secundaria Norrisville fue protegida por un Ninja_ —decía la voz de Randy en la pantalla de mi celular— _._ _Nadie sabe que cada cuatro años se elige un nuevo guerrero._

—Ehhh… ¿qué es esto? —preguntó Randy.

—Es el intro de la serie —respondí.

— _Un alumno de noveno grado que lucha contra el mal_ —continuó la voz de Randy en el intro—. _Yo soy ese Ninja. ¡Yo soy Randy Cunningham!_

—¡Torpe! —exclamó Howard dándole un golpe a Randy en la cabeza— ¡Le revelaste a todo el mundo tu secreto! ¿Así o más _shoob_ , Cunningham?

—¿Entonces todo el mundo sabe quién soy? —me preguntó Randy preocupado.

—Los que han visto la serie sí —contesté.

—Y, ¿cómo cuántos son?

—Mmm, no lo sé, son muchísimos alrededor del mundo.

—¿No crees que eso sea un problema?

—No lo creo, nosotros los Cunninfans somos cien por ciento fieles a ti y jamás dejaríamos que algo te pasara.

En eso, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa.

—Voy a ver quién es —dije—. No tardo.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y abrí la puerta. Frente a ésta estaban Matt y Sunny.

—Hola, Josy, ¿lista para salir a divertirte? —preguntó Sunny con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Qué no recuerdas? La escuela está en reparación, pero escuché que tal vez mañana volveríamos, así que pensé que podríamos salir los tres para aprovechar al máximo este día —dijo Sunny.

—Suena fantástico, pero… tengo visitas —dije y detrás de mí aparecieron Randy y Howard.

—¡Hola! —dijeron ambos.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —preguntó Sunny. Se escuchaba un tanto irritada.

—Bueno, cuando salimos ayer de la escuela los traje aquí y jugamos videojuegos toda la tarde y como no tenían a dónde ir, los invité a dormir —dije a toda velocidad.

—¡¿Los dejaste dormir en tu casa?! —exclamó Sunny un tanto exaltada.

—Pero fue en el cuarto de huéspedes —dije.

—Y durmió con nosotros —agregó Howard.

—¡¿Dormiste con ellos?!

—Fue en un saco de dormir, en el suelo —contesté, tratando de tranquilizarla—. Pero luego mi mamá me llevó a mi cuarto.

—Josy, ¿tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

—Ehhh, no.

—Dejaste que unos extraños entraran a tu casa y durmieran en ella, te pudo haber pasado algo.

—No, ellos no me harían daño. Son los verdaderos Randy y Howard.

—¿Cómo sabes que no son impostores?

—Porque tengo las pruebas. ¿Oíste hablar sobre el cometa Collins?

—¿El cometa verde que pasó el martes?

—Sí, ése. Esa noche lo vi cruzar frente a mi ventana y, sin saber lo que era, deseé que todo fuera como en el mundo de _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ y que los personajes fueran reales… y me lo cumplió.

—Wow, enserio el haber pasado un mal cumpleaños te afectó —dijo Sunny.

—Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que son ellos. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que darles un recorrido por la ciudad a mis nuevos amigos. ¡Vamos, chicos!

Randy y Howard me siguieron, pero antes de salir, los jalé hacia mí, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y nos tomé una selfie. Una vez que ambos salieron, publiqué la foto en Facebook y escribí: _¡De paseo con Randy y Howard de la serie "Randy Cunningham Ninja Total"!_ _ **–Me**_ _ **siento**_ _ **brucetásticamente**_ _ **emocionada.**_

* * *

—Bien, primero iremos a La Zona de Juegos de James —dije mientras les mostraba a Randy y a Howard un mapa de Harrisville—, luego, iremos a la playa, después a Mic's Comida y Juegos para almorzar, y por último, al parque de diversiones para después jugar al Derriba-tumbas en mi casa, esta vez me toca jugar con Howard.

—En Norrisville tenemos el Foso de Juegos de Greg —dijo Randy—, su nombre se parece a La Zona de Juegos de James.

—Mic's Comida y Juegos suena parecido a McJares y Juegos —dijo Howard.

—Y Harrisville suena similar a Norrisville —dijo Randy.

—Mmm, no había pensado en eso —dije—. Sí suenan similares. Bueno, vámonos.

Caminamos unas calles hasta que llegamos a La Zona de Juegos de James. Entramos y Randy y Howard se quedaron boquiabiertos. Miré a mi alrededor, enserio el lugar se parecía al Foso de Juegos de Greg en la serie.

—Hola, Josy —me saludó James, muy sonriente detrás del mostrador— ¿Matt y Sunny no vienen contigo?

—No, esta vez traje a un par de amigos nuevos —contesté—. James, estos son Randy y Howard, son nuevos en la ciudad.

—Mucho gusto, chicos —dijo James estrechando las manos de ambos—. Escuché que un robot atacó la escuela, ¿es eso cierto?

—Ehhh… puede que sí —respondí con nerviosismo.

—Es por eso que estás aquí ¿cierto?

—Sí, es que están reparando la escuela.

—Bueno, vinieron al lugar indicado para disfrutar de su día libre —dijo James con entusiasmo—. Tengan unas fichas y diviértanse.

Randy, Howard y yo jugamos durante un tres horas y media, hicimos una pausa para comer unos nachos y continuamos jugando hasta el mediodía.

—Fue una mañana épica —dijo Randy—. Por un momento me sentí en el Foso de Juegos de Greg, sólo que con nuevos juegos.

—Ahora iremos a la playa —dije—, pero antes… —abracé a Randy y a Howard y nos tomé otra selfie, la cual también subí a Facebook y escribí: _En La Zona de Juegos de James con Randy y Howard._

—Espera, olvidamos nuestros bañadores —dijo Randy mientras salíamos del lugar.

—No pienso regresar sólo para buscarlos —dijo Howard cruzado de brazos.

Me detuve a pensar un momento, vi al otro extremo de la calle una tienda de ropa.

—Tengo una idea —dije tomándolos de las manos y llevándolos hacia la tienda—. Síganme.

* * *

—Ustedes en la serie siempre llevan puesta la misma ropa —les dije a Randy y a Howard—. Aquí en el mundo real no es común usar la misma ropa todos los días, a menos que sea el uniforme de tu trabajo, así que les conseguiré ropa nueva.

Recorrimos cada pasillo, buscando ropa que les acomodara a ambos. Cuando tuvieron suficiente ropa para probarse, fueron usando cada atuendo y yo los fui calificando. No había nada que me pareciera hasta que Randy salió del vestidor usando una camisa blanca abotonada con el cuello color rojo, una chaqueta negra, jeans azul oscuro y un par de Converse blancos con rojo. Creo que mis pupilas se agrandaron al verlo. Del vestidor de al lado, salió Howard usando sus mismos shorts verdes oscuro, una camisa roja y sobre ésta una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y un par de Converse negros.

—Se ven _súper_ _bruce_ , chicos —dije abrazándolos y tomándonos otra selfie. La publiqué en Facebook y escribí: _De compras con Randy y Howard, ¿a poco no se ven brucesísimos?_

Fuimos al mostrador y pagamos la ropa entre todos (Randy tuvo que pagar la mayor parte de la ropa de Howard) y salimos directo a la playa.

* * *

En la playa, los tres jugamos un partido de voleibol (cada uno se turnó), rentamos motos acuáticas (Randy finalmente pudo conducir una sin estrellarla), hicimos esquí acuático, buceamos y vimos el arrecife de coral (a Howard lo picó un cangrejo con su tenaza en el pie y a Randy se le pegó una estrella de mar en el visor). Tomé fotografías de cada actividad que hicimos y las publiqué en Facebook, ¿cómo no compartir los recuerdos del mejor día de mi vida?

Una vez que nos secamos y nos vestimos, nos dirigimos a Mic's Comida y Juegos, ya era hora de almorzar.

—Chicos, este ha sido el mejor día de mi vida —dije mientras esperábamos nuestra comida.

—Creí que ayer fue el mejor día de tu vida —dijo Howard.

—No, dije que el haberlos conocido a ustedes fue lo más _brutal_ que me pasó —aclaré—. Haber salido hoy con ustedes fue aún más _brutal_.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo Randy—, me gustó salir contigo, hace unos días era sólo una caricatura y ahora, soy una persona real.

—Tal vez al principio pensé que el mundo real apesta —dijo Howard—, pero me equivoqué, ¡el mundo real es _brucesísimo_!

En ese momento, una mesera nos entregó nuestra comida.

—Brindemos por Josy —dijo Randy levantando su vaso—, nuestra más grande fan y nueva amiga.

—¡Por Josy! —dijeron Randy y Howard en voz alta chocando sus vasos. Yo hice lo mismo. ¡No podía creer que mis personajes favoritos hicieron un brindis para mí!

* * *

Después de comer, fuimos al parque de diversiones. Nos subimos a todos los juegos, a la montaña rusa, la rueda de la fortuna, la casa embrujada, entramos a la carpa de los espejos graciosos y Randy ganó un peluche de conejo para mí tras haber derribado las botellas con una pelota.

Regresamos a casa como a las cinco y media. Estaba cansada pero feliz a la vez, pues había salido con Randy y Howard, ¿qué más podría pedir un Cunninfan?

—¡JOSY! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! —preguntó mi hermana al abrirnos la puerta. Se me había olvidado por completo que pensaban que hoy iba a la escuela.

—Lo siento, Jade —me disculpé, tratando de no verla a los ojos—. Olvidé llamarte porque al salir de la escuela les di un recorrido por la ciudad a mis amigos.

—Te pasaré esto por alto sólo porque ahora tengo que salir —dijo mi hermana.

—¿A dónde vas? —quise saber.

—Mi novio me invitó al cine, ya le pedí permiso a mamá y aceptó. Te quedarás con Jason hasta que vuelva.

—Bien, que te diviertas —dije dándole paso mientras ella salía con la cabeza en alto.

—No creo que Jason me dé permiso para jugar videojuegos o ver televisión —dije desanimada.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la casa. Abrí la puerta y un par de chicas soltaron un fuerte grito al ver a Randy y a Howard.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó una.

Una chica de cabello negro azabache rizado hasta la cintura, se acercó a Randy y lo miró detenidamente.

—Ojos azul zafiro perfectos —dijo viendo de cerca los ojos de Randy—, el cabello no es peluca—le jaló el cabello a Randy haciendo que éste soltara un quejido— y no está teñido —dijo al rociar un mechón de su cabello con un líquido u frotarlo con sus dedos para ver si no había rastros de tinte— y ahora la prueba final —le abrió la boca a Randy y dentro pudo ver un diente roto— ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Enserio es él!

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse y a gritar de la emoción.

—Randy, Howard, les presento a Any y Grecia —las presenté—. Son amigas mías y, al igual que yo, son Cunninfans.

—Apenas vimos tus fotos con ellos vinimos para acá lo más pronto posible —dijo Any abrazando a Howard.

—Los estuvimos siguiendo todo el día pero no lográbamos alcanzarlos hasta que llegaron aquí —agregó Grecia abrazando a Randy.

—Espera, ¿qué fotos? —preguntó Randy extrañado.

—Todas las selfies que me tomé con ustedes las publiqué a Facebook —respondí sonrojándome—, y como ellas son mis amigas debieron verlas.

—Somos súper fans de ustedes —dijo Grecia apretando a Randy más fuerte.

—Al principio vimos las fotos y dijimos "¿será verdad?" y decidimos venir para comprobarlo —dijo Any batallando para que Howard no se escapara.

—Tengo más fotos, ¿quieren verlas? —les pregunté sacando mi celular.

—¡Muestra! ¡Muestra! ¡Muestra! ¡Muestra! ¡Muestra! —exclamaron ambas soltando a Randy y a Howard, quienes inhalaron una gran bocanada de aire después de haber sido abrazados fuertemente por sus fans.

Les mostré a Any y a Grecia unas fotos que tomé ayer del Ninja combatiendo al robot en la escuela, cuando jugamos videojuegos en la tarde y varias fotos de Randy durmiendo.

—¿Me tomaste fotos mientras dormía? —preguntó Randy.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo —respondí—. No todos los días el protagonista de tu serie favorita duerme en tu casa.

—¿Me pasarías esas fotos? —preguntó Grecia.

—¿A mí también? —preguntó Any.

—Por supuesto —dije e inmediatamente se las mandé.

—Mandaré a imprimir esta y la haré enmarcar —dijo Grecia admirando una foto donde Randy dormía.

—Yo haré lo mismo, y la colgaré en mi habitación —dijo Any.

Ambas suspiraron.

Randy y Howard se dirigieron la mirada y se encogieron de hombros.

—Bueno, chicas, fue un gusto que nos hayan visitado —dije—. Ahora, con su permiso, tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

—Para nada, ya estuviste con ellos todo el día —replicó Grecia cruzada de brazos—, ahora es nuestro turno.

No me quedaba más remedio que aceptar, no quería ver a una Cunninfan furiosa, mucho menos a Grecia.

—Está bien —dije—, pueden quedarse.

—¡Síííí! —exclamaron ambas.

—¡Es mi turno de abrazar a Randy! —exclamó Any.

—¡Para nada! ¡No pienso soltarlo! —replicó Grecia aferrándose a Randy.

—¡Tú ya lo abrazaste! ¡Ahora me toca a mí!

—¡No lo abracé lo suficiente!

—¡Suéltalo!

—¡No, es mío!

—¡Chicas, basta! —intervine tratando de despegar a Grecia de Randy— ¡Van a lastimarlo!

—Esto de tener fans es más difícil de lo que pensé —dijo Randy tratando de que Grecia lo soltara.

—Definitivamente esto se irá a mi galería —dijo Howard tomándonos una foto con su celular.

Tal vez publicar esas fotos de nosotros junto con nuestra ubicación no fue una buena idea.

* * *

 _ **Y este fue el día de Josy junto con Randy y Howard (al parecer este capítulo no rebasó al anterior como pensé). Las Cunninfans amigas de Josy, Grecia y Any, fueron nombradas especialmente para una Cunninfan de un club de fans de Randy Cunningham (Any) y la otra es la OC de la usuaria furia-nocturna-21.07; espero les haya gustado haber aparecido en el fic.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer, y por apoyar al fic con sus reviews, favorites y follows; de hecho, estoy considerando hacer una secuela, ¿ustedes qué dicen?**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos pronto!**_

 _ **P.D.: Le agregué una imagen de cubierta al fic, es un logo para Cunninfans que hice hace unas semanas, mas no es la cubierta oficial del fic, de todas formas espero que les guste.**_


	7. En la Escuela con Randy Cunningham

_**Esta vez no tengo nada que decir. Aquí está el séptimo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **7**

 **En la Escuela con Randy Cunningham**

El timbre de la escuela sonó mientras los chicos y yo corríamos hacia la entrada. Randy estaba un poco adolorido por la estrujada que recibió ayer por parte de Grecia y otra más de parte de Any. Ninguna de ellas quería dejarlo.

—Nadie más en la escuela sabe que ustedes son personajes de una caricatura —les dije—, así que traten de disimular.

Me detuve en ese instante en uno de los escalones frente a la entrada. Verlos a ambos a punto de entrar a mi escuela era como un sueño. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Estás bien, Joss? —preguntó Randy.

¡Me llamó Joss!

—Sí —respondí—, pero antes de entrar…

Saqué mi celular, abracé a los chicos y nos tomé otra selfie.

—¿Ésta no la vas a publicar, o sí? —preguntó Howard preocupado.

—No esta vez.

—Qué bueno, no pienso soportar otro ataque de fans —dijo aliviado.

Los tres entramos y fuimos al aula de Ciencias. ¡Estaría en mi clase favorita con mis dos personajes favoritos!

Mi felicidad se acabó cuando vi entrar a una señora de cabello gris ondulado llevando con ella un esqueleto con una corbata de moño color rojo.

—Buenos días, muchachos, soy la señora Driscoll —se presentó—, y éste es mi esposo, el señor Driscoll.

—Es un placer estar aquí con ustedes —dijo moviendo la mandíbula del esqueleto para que pareciera que él lo hubiera dicho. Pude escuchar unas cuantas risas al fondo del salón.

—Ehhh… ¿dónde está la señorita Smith? —pregunté.

—Ella tuvo que retirarse de la escuela por asuntos personales —respondió la Sra. Driscoll—, así que yo daré su clase por el resto del curso.

Sentí que me desmoronaba. Mi maestra favorita se había ido y ahora mi clase favorita la impartiría una mujer casada con un esqueleto. Buena forma de arruinarme el día.

—Atención estudiantes —anunció el director Delgadillo por las bocinas—. He estado revisando las materias que se imparten en esta escuela y he decidido cancelar la clase de Química, pues esta rama entra en Ciencias, clase que, a partir de hoy, será dada por la señora Driscoll.

¡Finalmente una buena noticia! Al menos ya no tendré que ver más a ese profesor.

Durante el almuerzo, comenzaron a llegarme cientos de mensajes de Cunninfans preguntando si quienes aparecen mis fotos son en verdad Randy y Howard.

—Miren esto, chicos —dije mostrándoles los mensajes en mi celular—. Muchos Cunninfans que vieron mis fotos con ustedes están preguntando si son ustedes de verdad.

—Pues claro que somos nosotros —dijo Howard.

—Sí, Howard, pero ellos no lo saben —dijo Randy.

—También varios me están pidiendo fotografías de otros personajes.

Activé la cámara de mi celular y busqué varios personajes en la cafetería.

—Veamos, Theresa —ubiqué a Theresa en una mesa cercana—, Bucky, Stevens, Morgan, la chica sin nombre de playera verde —ella también es muy popular entre los fans—, Bash, Heidi, Debbie Kang, Doug…

—¿Te diviertes con tus nuevos amigos? —preguntó una voz junto a mí. Era Sunny, junto a ella estaba Matt y no se veían muy felices.

—Hola, chicos —los saludé—. Perdón por no haber salido con ustedes ayer, es que…

—No, lo entendemos perfectamente —me interrumpió Sunny.

—¿Enserio?

—Sí. Prefieres estar con un par de raros que con nosotros.

—No son raros, son personajes de una serie de televisión. Y la verdad, son mucho mejor acompañantes que ustedes.

—¡Pues entonces diviértete con ellos! —exclamó Matt.

—¡Lo haré!

—¡Bien, hazlo! —estalló Sunny— ¡Pero cuando te canses de ellos, tendrás que buscar otros amigos, porque nosotros ya no lo seremos!

Matt y Sunny se fueron furiosos de ahí. Sé que los dejé plantados ayer, pero no era para que se pusieran así.

—Tranquila Joss, ya se les pasará —dijo Randy poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

De repente, una de las mesas salió volando hacia nosotros, afortunadamente logramos agacharnos y se estrelló contra la pared. Nos volvimos hacia dónde provino la mesa y vimos no uno, sino dos monstruos de ojos amarillos con enormes garras y filosos dientes. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello corto y despeinado de color chocolate y el otro lo tenía largo y rubio.

—¿Matt? ¿Sunny? —los reconocí.

—¡Están trokeados! —exclamó Randy— ¿Cómo es posible?

Estaba congelada. Mis mejores amigos se habían convertido en monstruos, y todo por mi culpa.

—¡Son las Ninja en Punto! —anunció Randy sacando su máscara ninja del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la puso. Howard y yo lo cubrimos para que nadie más lo viera.

El Ninja saltó frente a ambos monstruos y éstos le rugieron.

—¡Bola de Hielo Ninja! —El Ninja les arrojó una Bola de Hielo que los congeló al instante.

—Eso fue fácil —dijo Howard.

Pero escuchamos un crujido y vimos que los monstruos destruyeron el hielo y ahora estaban más furiosos que antes. Al Ninja no le dio tiempo de tomar su espada para defenderse y fue golpeado por Matt en el rostro, estrellándose contra una pared.

Normalmente, en la serie, cuando el Ninja es golpeado de esa forma, se pone de pie y regresa al combate en un instante, pero esta vez no. El Ninja continuaba en el suelo, inconsciente.

—¿Por qué aún no se levanta? —preguntó Howard preocupado.

Me volví de nuevo hacia donde estaba el Ninja; aún permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Algo andaba mal.

—¡Ey, Matt, Sunny! —les grité a mis amigos trokeados— ¡Vengan por mí!

Comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude. Ambos monstruos me perseguían con furia en sus ojos. Jamás creí ver a mis amigos así, trokeados. De hecho, eso es imposible, a menos…

No me dio tiempo para terminar de pensar, pues había llegado al final del pasillo y los monstruos me habían acorralado. Estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre mí cuando una voz heroica exclamó:

—¡Bufanda Ninja! —el Ninja había despertado y ató a mis amigos con su bufanda.

—¡Ninja! ¡Estás bien! —exclamé, alegre de verlo.

—¿Cómo los destrokeo? —me preguntó jalando más fuerte su bufanda para evitar que los monstruos escaparan.

—No lo sé —dije.

No tenía la menor idea de qué hacer para destrokearlos, ¿qué es lo que ambos más aman?

—¡Josy! —rugieron ambos.

Entonces, me di cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer.

—Chicos, enserio lamento mucho haberlos abandonado ayer y también todo lo que les dije hace rato —me disculpé—. Me dejé llevar por la emoción de estar con Randy y Howard que no pensé que ustedes se fueran a molestar. Lo siento.

Un humo verde salió de ambos, volviéndolos a la normalidad. Vi como el humo verde entró por un ducto de ventilación y desapareció en él. Creo que estaba en lo correcto en mi teoría.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sunny frotándose la cabeza.

Randy los desató y se quitó la máscara.

—Siento mucho lo que les dije antes —les dije a Matt y Sunny—, ¿podrían perdonarme?

Ambos me abrazaron. Yo les devolví el abrazo.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Matt— No recuerdo lo que pasó.

—Creo que cuando deseé que todos los personajes fueran reales, también se volvieron reales los villanos —dije.

—Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que tus amigos se trokearon porque… ? —preguntó Randy.

—Así es —afirmé su comentario—. El Hechicero está aquí, debajo de la escuela.

—Y sin que la Piedra Sagrada selle su prisión, escapará en cualquier momento —dedujo Randy.

—¡Randy! ¡Tu mejilla! —señalé un gran moretón en la mejilla izquierda de Randy.

—Descuida, ya desaparecerá en cualquier momento —dijo despreocupadamente— ¡Ahora! —no desapareció— En un minuto.

—Creo que ya sé lo que está pasando —dije—. En las caricaturas, cuando un personaje es herido y le queda alguna marca en una escena, desaparece en la siguiente. Esto no pasa en el mundo real, ahora que eres una verdadera persona, puedes sentir dolor y salir lastimado durante tus peleas.

—Entonces… ¿se quitará o no? —preguntó Howard.

—Sí, pero tardará varios días —contesté.

—Oye, JK —dijo una voz odiosa detrás de nosotros.

—¿Te importa? Estamos teniendo una conversación, Candice —dijo Sunny irritada.

—Uy, no te enojes, sólo quería darle esto a Josy —me entregó un periódico.

—¿Y esto? —pregunté extrañada.

—Ve a la página 4, hay algo que seguro te interesará —me respondió con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

Busqué la página 4 y leí el encabezado. Mi corazón se detuvo:

" **Randy Cunningham Ninja Total, Cancelada"**

—¡¿CANCELADA?! —exclamé con horror.

* * *

 _ **¡Chan, chan , chan, chaaaaan! ¿Qué creen que pasará?**_


	8. ¡¿CANCELADA!

_**Y aquí estamos, ahora con el octavo capítulo. Estoy súper emocionada, ¡octavo capítulo! Y además, he visto sus comentarios, enserio les agradezco mucho. Ahora, sin más preámbulo, el capítulo 8.**_

* * *

 **8**

 **¡¿CANCELADA?!**

—¿Cómo que cancelada? —pregunté atónita por la noticia— ¡Esto no puede ser!

—Créelo —dijo Candice mirando sus uñas—. Al parecer su patética serie infantil desaparecerá de la faz de la Tierra, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo?

—A ti… ¡tu ojo te quedará MORADO si no dejas de molestarnos AHORA MISMO! —gritó Sunny vuelta una fiera mientras Matt trataba de calmarla.

—¡Sunny, tranquila! —exclamó Matt tomándola de los brazos para evitar que ésta se lanzara sobre Candice.

Me volví inmediatamente hacia el artículo y lo leí:

 **Randy Cunningham Ninja Total, Cancelada**

 _Al parecer el Ninja de Norrisville bajará la espada, pues su serie se cancelará tras la misteriosa desaparición de los personajes el pasado miércoles 20 de mayo. El equipo de producción informó que no sólo los personajes, sino también varios de los lugares en donde se llevan a cabo las historias, tales como "Industrias McFist", "El Foso de los Juegos de Greg", "Mundo Yiupi", entre otros. "Quisimos revisar algunos de los nuevos episodios de nueva cuenta y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver que no había un solo personaje", dijo un miembro del equipo de producción. "Los escenarios estaban ahí, la música y los sonidos de ambiente también, pero ningún personaje", dijo otro miembro. A pesar de que se ha investigado el suceso, no hay certeza de que haya sido un robo y las autoridades no encuentran una explicación lógica para tal acontecimiento. "Me temo que si no se resuelve el problema, tendremos que posponer el final de la segunda temporada, o si no queda más remedio, cancelar la serie", dijo uno de los creadores. Meses de trabajo se perdieron y el equipo de producción está tratando de hallar una solución, pues no quieren decepcionar a su público. "Es como si todos los personajes hubiesen salido de la serie", dijo un miembro del equipo de animación. Hasta ahora no se ha confirmado la cancelación de la serie, pero tampoco se ha confirmado si continuará. "Me temo que llegó el momento de despedir a Randy como Ninja", dijo tristemente el otro creador._

Apenas podía creer lo que leí. Mi serie favorita, cancelada, ¿cómo pudo pasar esto?

—¡¿Nos cancelarán?! —preguntó Howard histérico.

—¡No! ¡No voy a permitirlo! —exclamé decidida—. Tiene que haber una forma.

Entonces, el Nomicon comenzó a brillar repetidamente.

—Tal vez el Nomicon sepa cómo —dijo Randy.

Los tres abrimos el Nomicon y nuestras conciencias entraron en éste mientras Matt y Sunny cuidaban nuestros cuerpos.

Aterrizamos dentro de un dojo. Un par de figuras se nos acercaron, una era alta y delgada y la otra era baja y regordeta. Cuando la luz iluminó sus rostros, pude identificar quienes eran.

—Saludos, Ninja —dijo el Primer Ninja. Detrás de él se encontraba Plop Plop, corriendo de un lado a otro mirando, aterrado, sus manos humanas.

—Ignórenlo —dijo el Primer Ninja—, aún no se acostumbra a su nueva apariencia.

—¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?! —exclamó horrorizado.

—De nuevo, Plop Plop, no es brujería, fue un deseo —dijo el Primer Ninja con serenidad, tratando de calmarlo.

—¡¿Quién en su sano juicio desearía esto?!

—Ehhh, ella —dijo Howard señalándome.

—Ninja, ¿tienes idea de lo que está pasando? —preguntó el Primer Ninja.

—¿Te refieres a que mi serie será cancelada? —preguntó Randy.

—Norrisville está desapareciendo —soltó el Primer Ninja mostrándonos un pergamino donde pudimos ver como Norrisville se desvanecía—. Como no hay personajes que habiten en ella, se está extinguiendo. Y eso no es lo peor, si desaparece, el Ojo de las Eternidades también, liberando al Hechicero en este nuevo mundo, donde creará caos y destrucción.

Sólo miré el pergamino. Nunca pensé que vería a Norrisville así.

—Debes tener cuidado ahora que eres real, Ninja —advirtió el Primer Ninja—, pues los humanos son propensos a lastimarse con facilidad, de modo que, si resultas herido durante una de tus peleas y mueres en el mundo real, la serie desaparecerá para siempre, pues eres el protagonista y sin protagonista, no hay historia que contar.

—Esto es terrible —dijo Randy—. ¿No hay algún modo de remediarlo?

—Para que todos volvamos a nuestro mundo, debes entrar del portal del que saliste —dijo el Primer Ninja.

—Pero… ¿de dónde?

Enseguida recordé lo que el Nomicon nos mostró cuando nos explicó lo del cometa: después que le pedí el deseo, éste se volvió rojo y una llama proveniente de él entró a mi habitación y entró a mi televisión, para luego dejar salir un gran resplandor con forma de onda que se extendió por todo Harrisville.

—¡Eso es! ¡Mi televisión! —exclamé triunfante.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó Randy.

—Todos ustedes salieron de mi televisión, si entras en ella, todo volverá a la normalidad.

—Eso es correcto —dijo el Primer Ninja—. Sólo con que el Ninja entre en ella es suficiente, pues una vez que lo haga, los demás personajes volverán también.

—Gracias, Primer Ninja —dije abrazándolo. Enseguida me di cuenta de lo que hice y lo solté—. Lo siento, fue por la emoción, a propósito… ¿me darías tu autógrafo? —pregunté mostrándole mi camiseta.

El Primer Ninja hizo aparecer una pluma, me di la vuelta y me firmó en la espalda.

—¿También me darías el tuyo, Plop Plop? —me volví hacia Plop Plop, quien continuaba corriendo de lado a lado, aún asustado por su apariencia.

—Oh, claro —respondió tomando la pluma del Primer Ninja y firmándome la camiseta—. Ahí está —dijo para después continuar corriendo y gritando.

—Gracias —les agradecí.

—Una cosa más: cuando todos regresemos a nuestro mundo, volveremos a nuestros roles habituales en la serie y nadie recordará que esto alguna vez pasó —agregó el Primer Ninja.

—Entonces… ¿Randy no me recordará? —pregunté con desilusión.

—Es probable que no.

Bajé la cabeza. No pensé que esto pudiera pasar.

En ese momento, salimos del Nomicon.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Sunny mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

—Tenemos que ir a mi casa de inmediato —dije.

—Pero no podemos salir todavía —dijo Matt.

—Descuiden, tengo un plan —dije cerrando los ojos y dejándome caer en los brazos de Matt.

—¡Josy! —exclamó Randy.

—¡Necesitamos ayuda! —exclamó Sunny.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó el Director Delgadillo.

—¡Oh, Director Delgadillo! ¡Qué bueno que llegó! —dijo Sunny siguiéndome el juego—. Josy se desmayó después de leer en el periódico que su serie favorita se va a cancelar.

Entreabrí un ojo y pude ver que Sunny le guiñó el ojo a Randy y a Howard para indicarles que era parte de mi plan.

—Ehhh… sí. Todo porque ALGUIEN le dio ese periódico —dijo Randy.

—¿Quién fue? —preguntó Delgadillo.

—Fue Candice —dijo Matt.

—Sí, ahora por su culpa nuestra amiga se desmayó —dijo Sunny lanzándole una mirada de muerte a Candice.

—Señorita Evans, temo que tendré que castigarla por esto —dijo Delgadillo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Si yo no… —preguntó Candice sorprendida.

—Ya lo oíste, Candice. Eso te enseñará a no meterte con nosotros —la interrumpió Sunny.

—Director Delgadillo, ¿podemos llevar a Josy a su casa? —preguntó Matt—. Necesita descansar.

—De acuerdo, chicos, pueden acompañarla a casa —dijo Delgadillo.

Matt puso uno de mis brazos sobre su hombro y Sunny puso el otro en el suyo. Randy y Howard nos siguieron. El plan había salido perfecto, ahora sólo tenía que llamar a mis amigas Cunninfans y darles la noticia de que la serie será…

* * *

—¡¿CANCELADA?! —exclamó Grecia con horror después de que le conté lo ocurrido.

—Al parecer sí —le contesté.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó de rodillas con los brazos al aire.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó Any.

—La única manera de que la serie se salve es que Randy entre a mi televisión —expliqué—, así todos los demás personajes volverán también.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero que mi Shi-Chan se vaya! —se negó Grecia refiriéndose a Randy.

—Chicas, entiendan. Si Randy no vuelve, la serie desaparecerá para siempre. No queremos que ningún Cunninfan sufra por eso.

Las tres permanecimos en silencio durante unos momentos. Necesitábamos tomar la decisión correcta: si quedarnos con Randy y que la serie se cancele, o devolverlo y solamente verlo durante el programa.

—Está bien —dijo Grecia con un suspiro—. Debemos regresar a Randy a Norrisville.

—Sí, es lo mejor —añadió Any.

—Bien, pero antes de regresarlo, se me está ocurriendo una gran idea —dije.

—¡Cuéntanos! —exclamaron ambas acercándose a mí.

—Mañana, a primera hora, despediremos a los chicos con una gran sorpresa —les dije mientras les explicaba todo lo que tenía planeado para el día siguiente. ¡Ansío ver las caras de Randy y Howard cuando vean su sorpresa!

* * *

 _ **Sé que fue corto, pero al menos ahí tienen el motivo por el cual se cancela la serie, afortunadamente existe una única solución para evitarlo.**_

 _ **¡Adiós y bomba de humo!**_


	9. La Despedida

_**¡Bienvenidos, lectores, al capítulo 9! Ya acercándonos al final de este fic. En este capítulo encontrarán siete Cunninfans que fueron nombrados en honor a unas personas que me lo pidieron. También les pido una disculpa por no haber actualizado desde hace dos semanas, pero espero este capítulo, que es bastante largo por cierto (¡fueron 15 hojas!), y haya sido el más largo que haya escrito, compense el tiempo de espera.**_

 _ **Y ahora sí, con ustedes, el capítulo nueve.**_ _**Disfrútenlo y dejen review.**_

 _ **NOTA: La canción que aparecerá más adelante, es "Bad Day" de Daniel Powter.**_

* * *

 **9**

 **La Despedida**

No fue una decisión sencilla, pero tuvimos que hacer lo correcto. Grecia, Any y yo, habíamos quedado en que regresaríamos a Randy y a los demás a Norrisville para que la serie no fuese cancelada. Eran como las ocho cuando fui despertada por un gruñido proveniente del cuarto de huéspedes. Rápidamente, me asomé por la puerta y vi que _Sombra_ estaba mordiéndole su McTenis a Howard.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —pregunté.

—¡Josy! Qué bueno que llegas —dijo Howard forcejeando con _Sombra_ —, dile a tu perro que suelte mi zapato.

 _Sombra_ dio un gruñido por respuesta. Era obvio que no pensaba soltar el zapato. Me acerqué, la tomé en mis brazos y le quité el zapato.

—Aquí tienes —dije dándole a Howard su McTenis cubierto de baba y marcas de dientes de mi perrita.

—Eran mis favoritos —dijo Howard tristemente mientras tomaba su McTenis y miraba con enfado a _Sombra_. Ésta le gruñó.

—¿Dónde está Randy? —pregunté.

—En el baño, cambiándose de ropa —contestó Howard señalando la puerta del baño.

En ese momento, Randy salió del baño vistiendo su ropa normal.

—Ya estamos listos —dijo Randy.

—Listos… ¿para qué? —pregunté extrañada.

—Para regresar a Norrisville —contestó Randy—. Josy… fue un placer —me estrechó la mano mientras yo lo miraba extrañada—. Vamos, Howard.

—En el tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos, sólo quiero decir… que si te preguntas quién no le bajó a la cadena del baño… fue Cunningham —dijo Howard.

—¿Qué? ¡Si tú fuiste el que no la bajó! —replicó Randy.

—En fin, fue un gusto conocerte… ¡hasta luego! —dijo Howard empujando a Randy fuera de la habitación.

Salí del cuarto de huéspedes y entré a mi habitación, a tiempo para impedir que Randy entrara en mi tele.

—Josy, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Randy.

—Sólo esperen un momento —respondí.

Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre.

—¡Vaya! ¿Me pregunto quién será? —dije yendo, a toda prisa, hacia la puerta.

—Y tan temprano —añadió Howard mirando la hora en su reloj.

Los chicos bajaron detrás de mí, me acerqué a la puerta, solté una risita y la abrí.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamaron a coro un grupo de muchachos, cada uno vistiendo camisetas de la serie.

—¡Hola, Randy! ¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó Grecia.

—Ehhh… ¿qué es todo esto? —preguntó Randy desconcertado.

—Any, Grecia y yo estuvimos platicando ayer y les organizamos una fiesta de despedida antes de que regresen a Norrisville —respondí.

—Es muy lindo de su parte, pero, ¿no crees que habrá problemas? —preguntó Randy—, quiero decir, Norrisville continúa desapareciendo.

—Vamos, sólo serán unas horas —le respondí despreocupadamente—, ya cuando todo termine, regresaremos aquí y entrarás a la tele. ¡Boom! Escándalo resuelto.

—¿Qué no es lo que dijiste cuando desechaste las pruebas de Debbie para que no revelara tu identidad? —preguntó Howard volviéndose hacia Randy.

—Sí, así es —dije—. Temporada dos, episodio 27: "La Entrometida Debbie".

Ambos me vieron, confundidos.

—Creo que olvidé mencionarles que cada una de sus aventuras está enumerada y tiene un nombre —les dije—. Como sea, vámonos ya, que tenemos muchos personajes por reunir.

—Espera, ¿reunir personajes? —preguntó Randy.

—Claro, ustedes dos no son los únicos con fanáticos —respondí—. Le pregunté a cada Cunninfan su personaje favorito y ahora iremos a buscarlos, para tener a todos los personajes de la serie juntos, además de decirles lo que son y de dónde vienen.

—¿Será seguro decirles que son… ya sabes… ficticios? —preguntó Howard.

—No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo —contesté—. Ahora, ¡vámonos!

* * *

Recorrimos cada rincón de Harrisville hasta que por fin tuvimos a cada personaje (incluyendo a los adultos, pero exceptuando a McFist, Vicerroy y Marci), los reunimos a todos frente a la escuela para darles la noticia.

—Bien, se preguntarán por qué los he reunido a todos aquí —comencé a decirles—. Están aquí, para saber la verdad, para saber de dónde vienen, para saber que son…

—Personajes ficticios de una caricatura —dijo Howard sin la más mínima emoción. Todos los personajes se asustaron.

—¡Howard! —lo recriminamos Randy y yo.

—¿Qué? Sólo dije la verdad.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no se espanten —les dije para calmarlos—. Sí, ustedes son personajes de una serie de televisión, pero eso no es malo, al contrario, ustedes tienen miles de fans alrededor del mundo.

—Si somos personajes de una serie de televisión, entonces, ¿cuál es el nombre de la serie? —preguntó Debbie Kang.

—Ésa es la cuestión —respondí nerviosa—, verán, es que…

— _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ —dijo Howard interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

—¡Howard! —lo recriminamos Randy y yo de nuevo.

—¿Qué acaso ese no es el nombre, Cunningham?

—Entonces, quiere decir que… —dijo Theresa.

—Randy Cunningham es… ¡¿el Ninja?! —exclamó Debbie atónita.

Los personajes comenzaron a murmurar, asombrados por la noticia.

—Sí, Randy es el Ninja, pero ahora hay algo más importante que deben saber —continué—. Es sobre Norrisville, miren, está…

—Norrisville está… ¡mph! —interrumpió Howard, pero Randy le cubrió la boca para que me dejara terminar.

—Gracias —le dije—. Como decía, Norrisville está desapareciendo.

Los personajes se asustaron aún más.

—¡Tranquilos! Afortunadamente, hay una solución: como Randy es el protagonista, debe entrar en la televisión de mi cuarto, porque fue ahí de donde salieron todos ustedes, e inmediatamente todos volverán a su serie; pero antes de que se vayan, les he organizado una fiesta de despedida junto con mis amigos Cunninfans aquí presentes y algunos más que llegarán más tarde.

»Ahora, tengo aquí una lista con los personajes favoritos de mis amigos: además de Randy y Howard también están Theresa Fowler, Chica Flautista, Bucky, Doug, Debbie Kang, Heidi, Rachel, Julian y la Chica de camiseta Verde. Todos los demás, podrán acompañarnos.

—¡Ja! Acéptenlo, ustedes son demasiado _shoobs_ para tener fans —se burló Howard de los personajes que no nombré.

—¡Oye! —gritó enfadado uno de los personajes entre la multitud.

* * *

—Bien, escuchen todos —anuncié cuando estuvimos reunidos los Cunninfans y los personajes que mencioné—. Lo primero que haremos será un "Nomi-Tour", que es un tour dentro del Nomicon.

—¡SÍ! —exclamó Grecia emocionada— ¡Siempre soñé con entrar al Nomicon!

—Los que quieran entrar, sujétense de las manos, Randy abrirá el Nomicon y todos podrán entrar.

Grecia fue más rápida y tomó a Randy de la mano. Yo lo tomé de la otra.

—¿Listos? ¡Vamos!

Nuestras conciencias entraron al Nomicon.

—¿Qué quieren hacer primero? —pregunté a mis amigos Cunninfans, quienes estaban asombrados y maravillados de estar en el Nomicon.

—¡Yo, yo! ¡Quiero un combate amistoso con Randy! —exclamó Grecia entusiasmada.

Frente a ella, apareció un abanico con cuchillas, y frente a Randy, su espada.

—De eso hablaba —dijo Grecia admirando las cuchillas del abanico, acto seguido, se puso en guardia. Randy hizo lo mismo.

Grecia se lanzó sobre Randy, éste bloqueó su ataque con su espada. Ambos chocaban sus armas, tratando de derribar al otro. Se veía que Randy estaba a punto de ganar cuando hizo que el abanico de Grecia cayera a un par de metros de ella. Randy estaba a punto de derribarla cuando ésta desapareció, dejando confuso a Randy y siendo derribado por Grecia, quien lo embistió saltando sobre él.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó Randy asombrado.

—Usé un clon —respondió Grecia muy orgullosa de sí misma—, recuerda que en el Nomicon todo es posible.

Ella le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Esa fue un buen combate —dijo Randy—. Creo que te mereces un premio.

Randy tomó un marcador de su bolsillo y firmó el abanico de Grecia.

—¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! —exclamó Grecia abrazando, entusiasmada, a Randy.

—De nada, pero… ¿podrías… no apretarme… tan fuerte? —preguntó Randy con dificultad, pues Grecia lo estaba dejando sin aire.

Grecia lo soltó y Randy recuperó el aliento.

* * *

Después del "Nomi-Tour", fuimos al parque de diversiones, al cine y después hicimos una parrillada en la playa. Ver a todos mis amigos Cunninfans, conviviendo con sus personajes favoritos, no tenía precio. Sin duda fue la mejor idea que se me haya ocurrido.

Luego de la parrillada, decidimos ir a La Zona de Juegos de James, pero entonces…

—Ehhh… Josy, ¿desde cuándo tenemos un Charlie Cluckers? —me preguntó Grecia.

Volví mi vista hacia donde señalaba Grecia y vi un gran restaurante con forma de cubeta y encima de éste, un gran pollo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté atónita al ver el restaurante que, se supone, sólo existía en la serie.

—¿Qué no ahí estaba Mic's Comida y Juegos? —preguntó Any señalando un restaurante frente a Charlie Cluckers.

—¿McJares y Juegos? —pregunté aún más confundida. ¡Esos restaurantes sólo aparecían en la serie!

—¡Ey, miren! ¡Es el Foso de Juegos de Greg! —exclamó Howard señalando el lugar que se suponía antes era La Zona de Juegos de James.

Corrí hacia donde estaba el Foso de Juegos de Greg y después avancé hacia el comienzo de la calle, sólo para ver un gran edificio con forma de pirámide, el cual identifiqué como Industrias McFist. También vi que el parque de diversiones ahora era Mundo Yiupi, el cine ahora era un McFist-O-Plex y la playa ahora era el Lago Larusso. Esto estaba mal.

—¿Josy, qué está pasando? —preguntó Randy— ¿Por qué hay tantas cosas de Norrisville aquí?

—Creo que mientras más tiempo pasen ustedes aquí, la ciudad se va pareciendo más a Norrisville —deduje—. Pronto, Harrisville se convertirá en… ¡Norrisville!

* * *

Esto era verdaderamente _wonk_. Mi ciudad se estaba convirtiendo en Norrisville mientras que la verdadera desaparecía. No creí que mi deseo causara tantos problemas.

Todos entramos al Foso de Juegos de Greg, subimos al Foso de Folk (donde la gente va y canta o toca algún instrumento musical), y me senté en uno de los sillones, sola. Me sentía abatida y culpable por lo que estaba pasando; yo sólo quería que mis amigos Cunninfans se divirtieran con los personajes de la serie, y ahora Harrisville se está convirtiéndose en Norrisville. El que se suponía iba a ser un gran día, terminó siendo un mal día, tal como ocurrió en mi cumpleaños.

Desde mi asiento, pude ver a mis amigos Cunninfans, divirtiéndose con los personajes: Steven hablaba con Heidi y Randy, Kath se tomaba fotos con Howard y después se tomó otra con Randy, y Grecia le presumía su abanico autografiado a Ale, Any y Eimy. Varias otras chicas estaban alrededor de Bucky, otras alrededor de Julian, y muchos Cunninfans más, sentados junto a la Chica de camiseta Verde. También pude ver que Isabella y un grupo de chicas le preguntaban algo a Theresa, debieron preguntarle sobre Randy, porque ella se ruborizó.

Puede que haya organizado una fiesta de despedida para despedir a Randy y a los demás personajes, pero no me sentía nada bien. Había hecho esto para que mis amigos Cunninfans se divirtieran, entonces, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal?

—¡Atención todos! —anunció Randy por el micrófono. Éste se encontraba de pie en el pequeño escenario, detrás de él, estaban Rachel, sosteniendo su guitarra y Howard, con su batería de ritmos— Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles todos los Cunninfans por habernos acompañado hoy, se siente increíble tener fans tan _brucetásticos_ como ustedes, pero sobretodo, quiero agradecer a una persona muy especial, a una persona sin la cual ahora no estaríamos todos aquí: Josy, la siguiente canción te la dedico.

Me sonrojé al escuchar lo que dijo: ¡Randy iba a cantarme una canción! Todos aplaudieron y escuchamos.

 _Where is the moment when we need it the most_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

 _They tell me your blue sky's faded to grey_

 _They tell me your passion's gone away_

 _And I don't need no carrying on_

 _Stand in the line just ahead of the law_

 _You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_

 _You tell me your life's been way off line_

 _You're falling to pieces every time_

 _And I don't need no carrying on_

 _Cause you had a bad day_

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _The camera don't lie_

 _You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

La canción era muy hermosa, aún más ahora que era Randy quien la cantaba, pero aun así, no lograba animarme. Me percaté de que Randy me dirigió la mirada, se acercó hacia mí y continuó cantando.

 _Well you need a blue sky holiday_

 _The point is they laugh at what you say_

 _And I don't need no carrying on_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _The camera don't lie_

 _You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

 _Sometimes the system goes on the blink and the whole thing it turns out_

 _Wrong_

 _You might not make it back and you know that you could be well oh that_

 _Strong_

 _Well I'm not wrong_

 _So where is the passion when you need it the most_

 _Oh you and I_

 _You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

Randy me tendió la mano, le di la mía y ambos comenzamos a bailar.

 _Cause you had a bad day_

 _You're taking one down_

 _You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

 _You say you don't know_

 _You tell me don't lie_

 _You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You've seen what you like_

 _And how does it feel for one more time_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

 _You had a bad day_

Al momento en que terminó la canción, todos aplaudieron y ovacionaron. Mis ojos habían quedado frente a los de Randy, esos hermosos y profundos ojos azul zafiro que tantas veces había visto en la televisión.

—Ten, es un regalo —dijo Randy dándome una cinta de tela roja brillante—. La hice con la tela de la bufanda de mi traje Ninja, es elástica y muy resistente.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude decir. Sentía un nudo en la garganta—. Randy, yo…

—¿Josy? —preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de las escaleras. Me volví y vi a Matt y Sunny, luciendo expresiones de decepción en sus rostros.

—Matt, Sunny, ¿qué hacen…?

—¡Nos mentiste!

—¿Qué?

—¡Ayer dijiste que hoy los devolverías a su serie y no lo hiciste!

—Escuchen, esto no es…

—Dijiste que nunca más nos abandonarías, ¡te estuvimos marcando al celular todo el día!

—¿Y cómo me encontraron?

—Vimos las fotos que subiste —Sunny me mostró en su celular algunas fotos que subí a Facebook de nuestra fiesta de despedida a los personajes. Creo que no aprendí mi lección después de la última vez que pasó esto.

—¡Oh!

—¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto de nuevo? ¿Cómo pudiste dejarnos de lado por un grupo de personajes de caricatura?

—Chicos, yo…

—¡No queremos escucharte! ¡Porque nosotros, ya no somos tus amigos!

Con esto dicho, Matt y Sunny bajaron las escaleras y salieron de Foso de Juegos. Había perdido a mis dos mejores amigos. Me alejé, cabizbaja y con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas, hacia el Foso de Comida, donde me senté en la mesa más alejada de todos.

—¿Josy? —preguntó una voz gruesa en la mesa junto a mí.

—¿Señor Brown? —pregunté al reconocer a mi ex-profesor de Química ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

—Vine a acompañar a mi hija —fue su respuesta—. Dime, ¿por qué estás aquí tú sola? ¿Tienes algún problema?

—Bueno, mis amigos están enojados conmigo —dije mirando al suelo.

—¿La señorita Griffin y el joven Davis? —preguntó usando los apellidos de Sunny y Matt, respectivamente, ¿por qué no sólo dijo sus nombres?

—Sí, ellos… ellos creen que los abandoné.

—¿Por esos chicos, Randy y Howard?

—Sí, ¿cómo… cómo supo sus nombres?

—No eres la única que ve _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ —el profesor se desabotonó el suéter para dejar ver una camiseta con el logo y el nombre de la serie.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Usted es un Cunninfan?

—Aunque no lo creas, sí. Verás, me volví un fan desde que mi pequeña Rebeca comenzó a ver la serie, cada lunes, nos sentamos en la sala para ver los nuevos episodios, a veces jugamos a que yo estoy trokeado y ella, usando un viejo calcetín negro como máscara, finge ser el Ninja y me destrokea.

—¿Rebeca? ¿Qué no es…?

—Sí, es la pequeña pelirroja de 9 años que está aferrada a la pierna de Randy.

—Todo este tiempo… usted era un Cunninfan, pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo antes?

—Siempre pensé que te desagradaba mi compañía, de modo que jamás pude acercarme a hablarte.

En ese momento me sentí muy mal.

—Lo siento señor, es sólo… que me pasan muchas cosas a diario, no entiendo la química ni las matemáticas, detesto las clases de Artes, Historia y Educación Física, mis padres casi nunca están, mis hermanos no me hacen caso, en la escuela se burlan de mí por ser una Cunninfan… y ahora mis amigos no quieren saber nada de mí.

El Sr. Brown se quedó mirándome unos segundos, como reflexionando, hasta que puso su mano en mi hombro.

—Josy, no tienes por qué culparte por ser diferente, eres única y si algo te gusta, no debes temer a lo que los demás digan, y si se burlan, ¿qué importa?, es porque tienen envidia de lo única y especial que eres, pues eres capaz de ser como en verdad eres y no aparentar ser algo que no. Si tus padres casi nunca están contigo, es porque trabajan duro para que tú y tus hermanos puedan tener lo mejor, y hacen lo que pueden para hacerlos felices; puede que tus hermanos mayores no te hagan caso, pero así son la mayoría de los hermanos, como ya han crecido, les interesan otras cosas y se encierran en sus mundos, aunque a veces parezca que no les importas, en el fondo sí, porque, después de todo, son una familia.

Lo que el Sr. Brown dijo es verdad. Comenzaba a sentirme mejor.

—En cuanto a tus amigos, ve y habla con ellos. Recuerda que todo problema tiene solución, y la mejor manera de resolverlos es mediante el diálogo.

—Tiene razón, señor; pero hay otro problema.

—¿Cuál es ese problema?

—Verá, el cometa Collins en verdad concede deseos, yo le pedí accidentalmente que los personajes de la serie fueran reales, y ahora que están aquí, Norrisville está desapareciendo y si el Ojo de las Eternidades llega a desaparecer, el Hechicero, que también es real y está encerrado bajo la escuela, será libre y destruirá nuestro mundo. Ahora Randy debe regresar a su serie entrando a mi televisión, pero si vuelve, no recordará que alguna vez me conoció y si no vuelve, la serie se cancelará, Norrisville dejará de existir y el Hechicero será libre.

—Ese es un gran problema, ¿cómo planeas solucionarlo?

—Se supone que Randy debió regresar a su serie desde que el Primer Ninja me lo dijo, pero… no quiero que se vaya, él… es mi personaje favorito.

—Entonces, la fiesta que organizaste para ellos ¿era en realidad para ti, no?, para que puedan quedarse contigo.

—Yo… yo no quería que nada de esto pasara —mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas—. Al principio creí que podía quedarme con ambos, pero después de lo que dijo el Primer Ninja… no sé, creo que aunque dije que los regresaría a Norrisville, en el fondo deseaba que pudieran quedarse. Y ahora, mientras más tiempo pasen los personajes aquí, Harrisville se convierte en la nueva Norrisville. Nunca pensé que mi deseo fuera a causar tanto daño.

—Bueno, a veces los deseos pueden tener consecuencias perjudiciales, aun cuando éstos sean muy pequeños.

En ese momento, recordé lo que el Nomicon me dijo: _"Hasta el más inocente deseo puede volverse en contra de quien lo deseó"_.

—¡Claro! ¡Eso es lo que el Nomicon trataba de decirme! Pedí un deseo al cometa Collins sin saber lo que era y me lo concedió sin que yo me lo esperara, y debido a eso es porque Norrisville está desapareciendo y la serie se cancelará. ¡Gracias, Sr. Brown! ¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer! —me fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraban mis amigos Cunninfans y los personajes.

* * *

(PDV General)

Matt y Sunny caminaban cabizbajos por las calles, hablando sobre lo ocurrido hace rato en el Foso de Juegos.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Sunny—. Josy ya había dicho que los regresaría hoy a su mundo, pero ella sólo quiere quedarse con ellos.

—Es muy egoísta de su parte —dijo Matt—. No puedo creer que nos haya reemplazado por un Ninja.

—Disculpa, muchacho, ¿acaso dijiste Ninja? —preguntó un hombre de cabello y bigote rubios, vestía un traje elegante color marrón y tenía un brazo derecho robótico con un cerebro con ojos en él. Ese hombre era Hannibal McFist, el archienemigo del Ninja, quien había pasado junto a ellos cuando Matt mencionó al Ninja.

—Ehhh… sí —respondió Matt— ¿Por qué le interesa?

—Seguramente es uno de los personajes de la serie —dijo Sunny.

—¿Qué serie? —preguntó McFist.

—Creo que a Josy se le olvidó contarle a éste —dijo Matt.

—Verá, señor, usted es un personaje de una serie de televisión llamada _"Randy Cunningham Ninja Total"_ —comenzó a explicar Sunny—, pero dentro de poco usted y los demás regresarán a Norrisville para evitar que desaparezca.

—Además de que si desaparece, también desaparecerá una especie de piedra mágica, para evitar que un hechicero salga de su prisión o algo así —agregó Matt.

—Y si ese hechicero escapa, el Ninja podría resultar seriamente lastimado si pelea contra él, porque ahora en una persona real —agregó Sunny.

—¡Oh! Y… ¿cuál era el nombre de la serie? —preguntó McFist, pues ya tenía suficiente información y sólo le faltaba el nombre del Ninja para llevar a cabo su plan.

— _"Randy Cunningham Ninja Total"_ —respondió Sunny.

—¿Randy Cunningham?

—Sí.

—¿El Ninja?

—Ajá.

—¿Randy Cunningham?

—Sí.

—¿El Ninja?

Sunny comenzaba a irritarse.

—Bueno, chicos, fueron muy amables —dijo McFist fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Si quiere saber dónde están el Ninja y los demás personajes, es en el Foso de Juegos de Greg —dijo Matt.

McFist se fue en dirección hacia el Foso de Juegos, pero se detuvo frente a un callejón, donde entró y sacó su celular para hacer una llamada. Tenía una mirada malvada en su rostro.

—Sabes, ese sujeto no me dio buena espina —dijo Sunny—. Vamos a ver.

Matt y Sunny se acercaron al callejón donde McFist había entrado y escucharon su conversación.

—Así es, Viceroy, sé quién es el Ninja —dijo McFist a través de su celular—. ¡Envía todos los robots que tengas para acabar con él de una vez por todas!

Matt y Sunny estaban horrorizados, ¡le habían revelado la identidad secreta del Ninja al villano de la serie!

—¡Ay, no! —dijo Matt— ¡Pronto! ¡Debemos avisarle a Josy!

Ambos se fueron corriendo rumbo al Foso de Juegos.

* * *

(PDV de Josy)

Fui de prisa hacia el Foso de Folk, me abrí paso entre la multitud de personajes y Cunninfans y me subí al escenario para que todos pudieran escucharme.

—¡Escuchen todos! —anuncié—. Es momento de que Randy y los demás personajes regresen a Norrisville —apenas dije esto, los Cunninfans comenzaron a quejarse.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Tan pronto?

—¡No es justo!

—Lo siento, pero ya deben volver a su mundo.

Tomé a Randy de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, seguidos por una multitud de Cunninfans enfadados y personajes tristes.

—Chicos, entiendan —les dije una vez que estuvimos frente a la puerta—, deben volver a su serie o se cancelará.

—¡Josy! —gritaron Matt y Sunny entrando al Foso de Juegos.

—¡Chicos, volvieron! —dije sorprendida por su repentina aparición.

—¡Josy, tenemos… !

—¡Esperen! Antes de que digan algo, quiero decirles que lo siento, debí haberlos regresado en cuanto me lo dijo el Primer Ninja.

—¡Pero, Josy, nosotros… !

—Descuiden, entiendo por qué se enojaron, abusé de mi deseo, lo reconozco, pero ahora arreglaré todo antes de que…

Mi disculpa fue interrumpida por el grito de horror de Bucky, quien se encontraba viento a través del vidrio que daba a la calle.

—¡Hay un enorme ejército de robots viniendo hacia acá! —gritó Bucky señalando la calle.

Todos salimos inmediatamente del Foso de Juegos, y era verdad. Al principio de la calle, se encontraba un gran ejército de robots de McFist que habían aparecido en episodios de la serie (al menos los más importantes). Robo-Simios, Sierra-Lobos, Robo-Lagartijas, Krackenstein, la Robo-Mantis, Franz Novochick, el robot activado por popó de gato, la Robo-Serpiente, el Tejón-Bot, el Robo-Cíclope, Rinosaurio, Steve Riley, Psico-Bot, la Robo-Rana, Robo-Arañas, Amplifi-Bots, el Kill Bot, Vaquero-Bots, los Punk-Bots, el Robo-Can, el Hambre-Bot, el Reloj-Bot, el Robo-Ninja, Stero-dáctilos, Raptor-Bot y liderándolos, estaba el T-Rex Bot, tripulado por Hannibal McFist y Viceroy. ¡¿ _Cómo, cuándo, qué_ estaba pasando?!

—¡Sal ahora mismo, Ninja! —exigió el malvado multimillonario— O debería decir… ¡Randy Cunningham!

Todos nosotros, tanto personajes como Cunninfans, lanzamos un grito ahogado al escuchar salir de la boca de McFist el nombre de Randy.

—¡Así es, chico! ¡Sé quién eres! ¡Y también sé que voy a DESTRUIRTE!

—¡Esto no es posible! ¿Cómo averiguó quién soy? —se preguntó Randy.

—Creo que debo agradecerles a estos dos muchachos por haberme dado tu nombre —dijo McFist señalando a… ¿Matt y Sunny?

—¿Qué? —les pregunté a mis amigos, incrédula ante lo que acababa de escuchar— Us- ustedes… ¿hicieron esto?

—¡Josy, escucha! —dijo Sunny— No fue nuestra intención, no sabíamos…

—¡No! ¡No me interesan sus explicaciones! —estallé— ¡Ustedes nunca quisieron que saliera con Randy y Howard! ¡Y ahora le contaron toda la verdad a su archienemigo!

—¡Pero, Josy! No…

—¡Váyanse! ¡No quiero verlos más! ¡Largo!

Ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron, cabizbajos, lejos de mí. Finalmente habían conseguido enojarme. Ahora todos estábamos en peligro por su culpa.

—¡Vámonos ya, Randy! —le dije a Randy, quien no despegaba su vista de aquél ejército de robots— ¡En cuanto entres a mi tele todo volverá a la normalidad!

—No, Josy, tú ve a tu casa y trae aquí la televisión —dijo Randy—, yo trataré de ganar tiempo luchando contra los robots.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Recuerda lo que dijo el Primer Ninja, ¡puedes salir herido o morir ahora que eres real! Es muy peligroso que pelees con ellos. ¡Vamos a mi casa para que entres a mi tele!

—Eso nos tomará mucho tiempo, y no pienso arriesgarme a que alguien salga lastimado mientras nosotros vamos a tu casa. Es mi deber como Ninja proteger al indefenso. También recuerda lo que dijo el Nomicon: _"Un héroe sacrifica todo para salvar el día"_.

Lo miré con ojos llorosos y luego bajé la mirada. Sabía que todo esto era mi culpa y si algo le llegar a pasar, nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Oye… estaré bien, lo prometo —dijo Randy levantando suavemente mi barbilla.

Enseguida me limpié las lágrimas.

—¿Seguro que podrás?

—Intentaré entretenerlos lo más que pueda, además, ya los he vencido antes, ¿no?

Le di una última mirada a Randy antes de darme la vuelta y dirigirme rumbo a mi casa.

—¡Josy, espera! —exclamó Grecia corriendo hacia mí, seguida por mis amigos Cunninfans— Queremos ayudarte.

—Lo siento, pero creo que lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es ponerse a salvo. Randy y yo lo tenemos todo bajo control, ¿sí?

—Pero, Josy…

—¡He dicho que se escondan! —dije levantando la voz, acto seguido me di la vuelta y me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Sólo espero que nada le pase a Randy mientras tanto.

* * *

(PDV General)

—¡Howard! Tú y los demás personajes de nuestra serie, permanezcan dentro del Foso de Juegos mientras yo me encargo de los robots —indicó Randy a Howard.

—¿Estás loco? No voy a permitir que luches contra ellos solo —replicó Howard—. Ya oíste a Josy y al Primer Ninja, ahora estás en el mundo real, puedes resultar herido de verdad.

—Es por eso que no dejaré que me ayuden —dijo Randy—, no quiero que ninguno de ustedes también salga herido. Es mi deber como Ninja protegerlos.

Howard miró al suelo, pensativo.

—Sólo haz lo que te dije —señaló Randy—. Acabaré con los robots en un momento, ya verás.

Howard asintió y se dirigió al Foso de Juegos de Greg.

—¡Ya lo oyeron! ¡Entren todos! —indicó Howard abriendo la puerta para que todos los personajes de la serie entraran.

Una vez que estuvieron todos adentro, se juntaron en el vidrio que daba a la calle para poder ver lo que pasaba.

—Si pude acabar con ustedes en el programa, entonces no creo tener problema con hacerlo en el mundo real —dijo Randy dirigiéndose a la gran multitud de robots con una mirada decidida—. ¡Es la Hora Ninja! —Randy se puso la máscara y las cintas negras y rojas lo envolvieron hasta que estuvo completa la transformación. Ahora el Ninja de Norrisville se encontraba de pie frente a los robots, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

—¡ATAQUEN! —rugió McFist, e inmediatamente, los robots se lanzaron contra el Ninja.

—¡Corte Ninja! ¡Corte Ninja! ¡Corte Ninja! —exclamaba el Ninja cada vez que cortaba a un robo-simio por la mitad.

El Ninja estaba tan ocupado cortando robo-simios que no vio que un par de sierra-lobos se acercaban.

—¡Bufanda Ninja! —el Ninja se dio cuenta de los sierra-lobos y los hizo chocar usando su bufanda—¡Bola Boom Ninja! —exclamó el Ninja arrojando una bola negra hacia la Robo-Mantis, destruyéndola— ¡Guadañas Ninja! —el Ninja derribó a Krackenstein con guadañas— ¡Corta Brazos Ninja! —exclamó cortándole los brazos al robot con su espada— ¡Discos Ninja! —exclamó al tiempo en que arrojó varios discos ninja a unas Robo-Lagartijas.

Al parecer el Ninja iba ganándoles a los robots, cuando de repente un misil proveniente del Kill Bot le dio, ocasionando que el Ninja saliera volando y cayera a unos metros de éste, golpeándose duramente contra el suelo.

—¡Uf! Eso enserio me dolió —dijo el Ninja frotándose la cabeza.

No le dio tiempo de levantarse, pues el Robo-Can lo golpeó en la cabeza con su cola. El Ninja, desorientado por el golpe, recibió un corte en el abdomen por parte del Kill Bot, ocasionando que el Ninja lanzara un quejido. Antes de poder reaccionar, el Ninja se hallaba rodeado por el Robo-Ninja, Franz Novochick y Steve Riley. El Robo-Ninja le dio un golpe en el estómago, Franz le dio una patada en la espalda y Steve le dio un golpe tan fuerte, que hizo que el Ninja cayera frente al Psico-Bot, el cual lo golpeó, rompiéndole un par de costillas y ocasionando que se estrellara contra un edificio.

El Ninja se apenas pudo levantarse, su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa, se sentía mareado y adolorido. No podía creer lo que pasaba. En la serie era muy fácil vencerlos, pero ahora, en el mundo real, era mucho más difícil.

Desde el interior del Foso de Juegos, los estudiantes de Norrisville veían, angustiados, como el Ninja apenas lograba ponerse en pie. Howard inmediatamente salió del Foso de Juegos.

—¡Cunningham! ¿Qué está ocurriendo? —preguntó Howard.

—Es… más difícil… de lo que pensé —dijo el Ninja jadeante—. En la serie era fácil vencerlos porque cada episodio estaba hecho para que yo ganara en cada batalla.

El Ninja estaba muy afligido, sabía que esta vez no podía ganar. Les había fallado a todos…

Como el Ninja estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no vio que un robo-simio se abalanzaba sobre él, cuando reaccionó, ya era tarde… Pronto comenzaron a llegar más robo-simios que se lanzaban sobre él, hasta que estuvo cubierto de éstos.

—¡Noooo! —gritó Howard con impotencia.

De pronto, un resplandor anaranjado comenzó a salir del centro de aquella montaña de robo-simios.

—¡Bola de Fuego Tengu! —gritó el Ninja (ahora con su traje rojo y la bufanda y las partes rojas, de color negro), haciendo volar a los robo-simios que lo tenían atrapado. Éstos fueron cayendo, hechos pedazos.

El traje del Ninja volvió a la normalidad, pero no todo estaba bien, el haber usado la Bola de Fuego Tengu lo había debilitado demasiado, además del dolor que le causaban los golpes que había recibido y la cortada en su abdomen. Poco a poco, el Ninja fue cerrando los ojos hasta que sus piernas cedieron y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

—¡SÍ! ¡Lo logré! ¡Lo he vencido! —clamaba McFist levantando los puños.

En el Foso de Juegos, los murmullos no cesaban tras haber visto al Ninja caer.

—¡Oh, no!

—¡El Ninja fue vencido!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Howard, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Theresa preocupada—¿Por qué no se levanta?

Howard miraba con angustia el cuerpo inconsciente del Ninja. Jamás lo había visto perder una pelea.

—Está… está muriendo —respondió Howard, dándose cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

En ese momento, el suelo comenzó a temblar y a quebrarse. Debido a que el Ninja se encontraba débil, Norrisville desaparecía más rápido hasta que el Ojo de las Eternidades finalmente desapareció. Bajo la Secundaria Harrisville, el Hechicero se había percatado de la desaparición de la piedra a través de una de sus esferas de poder.

—¡SÍ! ¡McFist lo logró! —exclamó el Hechicero con euforia— Finalmente, después de tantos años, podré dejar este horrendo agujero y acabar con el Ninja, ¡de una vez por todas!

El suelo de la Secundaria Harrisville comenzó a partirse hasta que salió una gran ráfaga de humo trokeador, destruyendo el techo. El cielo se volvió verde y se formó una gran nube con forma de remolino sobre Harrisville. Los ciudadanos veían aterrados aquella escena.

—¡Soy libre! —exclamó el Hechicero desde la cima de la Secundaria Harrisville, acto seguido, lanzó ráfagas de humo trokeador por todas partes, convirtiendo en monstruos a los aterrados habitantes.

Desde la calle frente al Foso de Juegos, el Ninja había despertado y Howard lo había ayudado a ponerse en pie. Ambos veían, horrorizados, al Hechicero reír malévolamente.

—¡Ay, no! —dijo el Ninja con una expresión de temor en su rostro.

* * *

 _ **¡Santos Ninjas! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Llegará Josy a tiempo y salvará la serie? ¿O el Hechicero destruirá al Ninja y se apoderará del mundo? ¡Descúbranlo en el próximo y último capítulo de este brucetástico fic!**_

 _ **The Brucest Writer se despide.**_

 _ **¡Bomba de humo!**_


	10. El Poder de los Cunninfans

_**Finalmente, lectores, este es el último capítulo, después de este, habrá un epílogo. Antes, quiero agradecer a quienes siguieron el fic y me apoyaron con sus comentarios. Muchísimas gracias.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

 _ **Randy Cunningham Ninja Total, no me pertenece, si así fuera, ya les habría dado temporada 3 y 4. A propósito, no se pierdan el doble episodio final de temporada el lunes 27 de julio.**_

* * *

 **10**

 **El Poder de los Cunninfans**

Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitían. Debía llegar a casa lo más pronto posible para llevar la televisión donde se encontraba Randy. Estando a unos cuantos metros de mi casa, el suelo tembló y caí de rodillas sobre el pavimento. Levanté mi vista y vi que el cielo ahora era verde y había un gran remolino de nubes verdes que se hallaban sobre donde debía estar Randy. Fue entonces que escuché una risa malévola, proveniente de la secundaria, me acerqué un poco y vi horrorizada, al Hechicero lanzando humo trokeador a diestra y siniestra. Era como vivir una pesadilla. ¿Cómo se liberó?, ¿qué fue lo qué pasó? A menos… ¡No! ¡Randy!

Estaba temiendo lo peor cuando sonó mi celular. Era una videollamada. Contesté enseguida y vi a Howard, que se hallaba en el Foso de Juegos rodeado por los personajes de la serie, éstos estaban de espaldas a él mirando a través del vidrio.

—¡Howard! —exclamé al verlo—¡El Hechicero está libre! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Randy? ¿Está…?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —respondió Howard— Está vivo, al menos por ahora. Está herido y muy débil, no sé cuánto más resista.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—Insistió en seguir luchando contra los robots y ahora también debe destrokear muchos monstruos. Se negó a que le ayudáramos y atrancó la puerta del Foso de Juegos para que nadie saliera. Necesitamos que traigas la televisión lo más pronto que puedas.

—Estoy en eso, a propósito, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Ehhh… —Howard se puso nervioso— Cunningham lo apuntó anoche para cuando regresáramos a Norrisville, en caso de que recordáramos esto. Bueno, tengo que irme. Y, por favor date prisa.

Fui corriendo hacia mi casa cuando vi que frente a ella estaban dos monstruos golpeando la puerta con sus enormes garras. Ambos tenían el mismo color de cabello que yo, sólo que uno lo tenía largo y con una diadema rosa y el otro lo tenía corto y usaba gafas. No me dio tiempo de escapar, pues el de la diadema se abalanzó sobre mí y me aplastó con su garra.

—¿Jade? ¿Jason? —pregunté al reconocer a ambos monstruos como mis hermanos. Era Jade la que tenía su garra sobre mí.

De la nada, un zapato de tacón color verde esmeralda golpeó a Jade en la nuca, ésta se volteó junto con mi hermano y detrás de ellos se encontraba mi mamá. Ambos monstruos me dejaron y se dirigieron hacia ella.

—¡Josy, ven aquí! —gritó una voz masculina detrás de mí. Era mi papá, quien recién había regresado de su viaje. Me ayudó a levantarme y ambos corrimos hacia la casa seguidos de mi mamá. Mi papá cerró y bloqueó la puerta antes de que los monstruos pudiesen alcanzarnos.

—¡Oh, Josy, cariño! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! —dijo mi mamá abrazándome y llenándome la cara de besos.

—Regreso de un viaje, feliz de estar en casa de nuevo con mi familia y ¿con qué me encuentro? ¡Mis dos hijos mayores son unos monstruos que buscan destruirnos y mi hija pequeña está afuera sola! —bramó mi papá.

—Tranquilos, sé cómo acabar con esto —dije y subí corriendo las escaleras hasta que llegué a mi habitación.

—¡Josy, espera! —exclamaba mi mamá mientras subía detrás de mí acompañada por mi papá.

No les presté atención y procedí a desenchufar mi tele y a bajarla con cuidado del mueble donde se encontraba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó mi papá desconcertado.

—Debo llevar la tele al Foso de Juegos —respondí bajando con cuidado la tele del mueble de madera.

—Ahora no es momento de pensar en juegos —dijo mi papá— ¡Es un caos allá afuera! ¡Hay monstruos por doquier! ¡Correrás peligro si sales!

—¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Tengo que llevar esto allá y todo volverá a la normalidad!

—¿Qué?

—Papá, escucha, esos dos chicos, Randy y Howard, son los protagonistas de mi caricatura favorita, y están aquí porque le pedí un deseo al cometa Collins. Debo llevar la tele para que Randy entre en ella y así evitar que el Hechicero se apodere del mundo y la serie sea cancelada.

—Hija, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó mi mamá desesperada porque no entendió nada de lo que dije.

—¡Les digo la verdad! ¡Ayúdenme a llevar la tele al Foso de Juegos y verán cómo…!

—¡No! Josy, esto ha ido demasiado lejos —dijo mi papá.

—¡Pero, papá, escúchame!

—¿Qué no entiendes el peligro que corremos? ¡Rus hermanos son unos monstruos y tú sólo piensas en tonterías!

—¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!

—¡No permitiré que arriesgues tu vida de esta forma! —exclamó mi papá saliendo de mi cuarto junto con mi mamá y cerrando la puerta con llave.

—¡No! ¡Papá, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Tengo que salir! —gritaba desesperadamente mientras golpeaba la puerta.

—¡Hago esto por tu bien!

—¡No! ¡Noooo! ¡Papá, por favor! ¡Ábreme! ¡ÁBREME! —exclamé hasta que caí de rodillas frente a la puerta y rompí en llanto. Le había fallado a Randy, les había fallado a los Cunninfans, le había fallado al mundo. Ahora Randy morirá por mi culpa.

* * *

(PDV General)

El Ninja salió volando después de que el Hechicero le lanzara un rayo de humo trokeador.

—Ríndete ya, Ninja —dijo el Hechicero—. No tienes por qué seguir peleando. Sólo ríndete y haremos esto de la manera más rápida y sin dolor.

—No… no me rendiré —dijo el Ninja débilmente mientras trataba de ponerse de pie—. Un verdadero Ninja no se rinde.

—Qué mal, entonces esto será lento y muy, MUY doloroso —dijo el Hechicero formando una gran bola de humo trokeador y lanzándola directo hacia el Ninja, dándole en el pecho y enviándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio.

El Ninja, mareado por el golpe, apenas pudo ver que el Hechicero le lanzó otra bola de humo trokeador, esta vez, mucho más grande. El Ninja lanzó un grito de dolor.

—¡Noooo! —gritó Howard con horror al ver sufrir a su amigo.

Todo estaba perdido.

* * *

(PDV de Josy)

Continuaba llorando, sentada frente a la puerta. Había parado de golpearla. Era inútil tratar de convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran salir. Tampoco podía salir por la ventana porque mi papá la bloqueó con tablas de madera, creo que lo hizo cuando mis hermanos fueron trokeados. Me había rendido. En lo único en lo que podía pensar, era en lo mal que deben estar las cosas para Randy, en cómo se sentirían los Cunninfans de todo el mundo cuando se enteren que su serie favorita se ha cancelado, en cómo pronto el mundo pronto sería del Hechicero. El Nomicon tenía razón, mi deseo se volvió en mi contra y ahora muchos pagarán el precio. Todo era mi culpa.

De pronto, escuché un ruido proveniente de atrás de la ventana. Era un ruido como de madera quebrándose. Me acerqué un poco hacia la ventana y un par de cuchillas atravesaron las tablas de madera y el vidrio de la ventana. Una mano retiró la madera y abrió la ventana. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver quién era.

—¿Grecia? —pregunté sorprendida de verla mientras entraba por la ventana.

—¡Uy! Perdón por lo que le hice a tu ventana —dijo al ver los dos agujeros en el vidrio.

—¿Any? —pregunté al ver a Any entrar por la ventana— ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos a sacarte de aquí —contestó Grecia.

En ese momento, dos personas más entraron por la ventana. Eran Matt y Sunny.

—Antes de que digas algo, queremos disculparnos por lo que hicimos —se disculpó Sunny—. No debimos contarle a ese sujeto la identidad del Ninja.

—Está bien, chicos —dije—. Ustedes no sabían que él era el villano de la serie.

—Igual queríamos disculparnos por lo que te dijimos en el Foso de Juegos —agregó Matt—. No estuvo bien de nuestra parte.

—Descuiden, lo que importa es que vinieron por mí, eso significa mucho.

Los tres nos abrazamos.

—Ahora, ¡vamos a salvar a nuestro Ninja! —exclamé.

Amarrando varias sábanas y las cortinas, logramos formar una cuerda con la que bajamos, cuidadosamente, la televisión, pasándola por la ventana. Abajo, se encontraban Ale, Eimy, Kath, Steven e Isabella, quienes nos ayudaron a que la tele bajara a salvo y después la subieron a un carrito rojo. Una vez que terminamos, fuimos bajando uno por uno por la cuerda de sábanas hasta que, finalmente, estuvimos todos abajo. Estábamos por irnos, cuando mis hermanos trokeados nos vieron y se abalanzaron sobre nosotros.

—Grecia, préstame tu abanico —le dije a Grecia. Ésta me lo dio y de un rápido movimiento, corté por la mitad la diadema de Jade y los anteojos de Jason. Inmediatamente, ambos volvieron a la normalidad.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Jade.

—¡Hijos! —gritó mi mamá al tiempo que ella y mi papá corrían hacia mis hermanos— ¡Ay, muchachos! ¡Qué bueno que están bien! —mis padres abrazaron a mis hermanos y mi mamá los llenaba de besos.

—Papá, entiende que tengo que hacer esto —le dije a mi papá mientras él, mi mamá y mis hermanos se ponían de pie—. Es la única manera en que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

Mi papá sólo se quedó viéndome unos segundos. Sabía que estaba determinada a hacerlo y no dejaría que nada se interponga.

—Está bien, hija —fue su respuesta—. Voy a confiar en ti, pero más vale que sepas lo que haces.

Sonreí al escucharlo.

—No llegarán a tiempo si van a pie —dijo mi papá—. Necesitarán un transporte.

Inmediatamente, Matt, Sunny, Grecia, Any, mis hermanos y yo, nos subimos a la camioneta, mi papá subió la televisión con ayuda de mi mamá y ambos también entraron al auto, lo encendieron y pronto estuvimos en camino hacia donde se encontraba Randy.

—¿Por qué Ale, Eimy y los demás se quedaron? —pregunté.

—Ellos tienen otra misión —respondió Sunny.

—¿Qué van a hacer? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Mira esto —dijo Sunny mostrándome la pantalla de su celular. En ella puede ver un correo que ella y Matt enviaron a un grupo de personas muy particular.

* * *

(PDV General)

El Ninja bloqueó con su espada una ráfaga de humo trokeador que el Hechicero le había disparado, pero era tan fuerte que hizo que su espada saliera volando de sus manos, dándole ventaja al Hechicero para lanzarle otra ráfaga, que hizo que el Ninja se golpeara contra una pared.

—Enserio eres patético, Ninja —dijo el Hechicero lanzándole otra ráfaga al Ninja—. Arriesgas tu vida para salvar un mundo que ni siquiera es tuyo.

—Puede que este no sea mi mundo —dijo el Ninja tratando de levantarse y de mantener sus ojos abiertos—, pero aún así lo protegeré, es mi deber como Ninja.

—Me das lástima —dijo el Hechicero lanzándole otra ráfaga al Ninja. Éste rodó a un par de metros de él y trató de ponerse en pie, pero sus brazos le temblaban demasiado, de modo que volvió a caer—. Vas a morir por culpa del inocente deseo de una tonta e ingenua niña.

El Hechicero tomó al Ninja por el cuello y lo levantó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara.

—Se acabó, Ninja —dijo el Hechicero con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro al tiempo en que formaba una gran bola de humo trokeador en su otra mano—. Despídete.

—¡No tan rápido, Hechicero!

* * *

(PDV de Josy)

—¡No tan rápido Hechicero! —grité a aquél demoniaco ser, el cual se volvió hacia mí al igual que el Ninja.

—Vaya, vaya, pero si es la niña que hizo todo esto posible —dijo el Hechicero en tono burlón—. Creo que debo agradecerte, sin tu ayuda, no habría podido escapar a este nuevo mundo, el cual, dentro de poco, me pertenecerá.

—No lo creo —dije—. Suelta al Ninja, o tendrás que enfrentarte a mí.

—¡Ja! ¿Tú? ¿Y cuál ejército? —preguntó el Hechicero burlándose.

—¡Éste! —contesté y detrás de mí, se acercaron cientos de Cunninfans, usando camisetas de la serie y levantando estandartes que decían "Larga vida al Ninja", "¡Vivan los Cunninfans!", "¡Viva RCNT!" y el logotipo oficial que diseñé para nosotros, que era la silueta de Randy con un corazón rojo en su pecho y frente a éste decía: "Somos más que fans, somos Cunninfans". Incluso el señor Brown y su hija Rebeca estaban ahí.

Matt y Sunny me explicaron en el auto que publicaron un mensaje en Facebook, dirigido a todos los Cunninfans. ¿Recuerdan cuando subí mis fotos con Randy y Howard? Después de eso, muchísimos Cunninfans que las vieron, me preguntaron si eran reales, cuando les dije que sí y les expliqué todo, decidieron venir a Harrisville inmediatamente, de modo que todos ellos viajaron aquí para poder verlos. Ahora cada Cunninfan alrededor del mundo se encontraba aquí, armado con todo lo que se encontró para defender con uñas y dientes a su querido Ninja; y por referirme a que se armaron con todo lo que encontraron, enserio me refiero a que se armaron con todo lo que encontraron, ¡Grecia hasta había llevado su sartén!

—¿Creen que un montón de niños va a detenerme? —se burló el Hechicero apretando más fuerte el cuello del Ninja.

—Un verdadero Cunninfan siempre es sincero de corazón y valiente en cualquier ocasión —dijo Kath—, aún si tiene que dar su vida por la serie que ama.

—¡Sí! ¡No permitiremos que le hagas daño a nuestro Ninja! —agregó Eimy.

—¡Lo defenderemos aunque nos cueste la vida! —exclamó Grecia levantando en alto su sartén.

—¡Por nuestro Ninja! —gritó Steven, e inmediatamente, todos los Cunninfans se abalanzaron sobre los robots y los monstruos.

—¡Mamá, papá! Ustedes lleven la televisión al Foso de Juegos y conéctenla con los cables y extensiones que encuentren —les indiqué a mis padres—, la tele tiene que estar fuera de la tienda. Yo iré por Randy.

—Está bien, cariño —dijo mi mamá—, sólo… ten cuidado, ¿sí?

Asentí y me fui corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Randy. En el camino, pude ver a mis amigos Cunninfans, destrokeando monstruos y destruyendo robots. También vi que mis padres entraron al Foso de Juegos y dejaron salir a los personajes de la serie.

—¡Vamos, todos! ¡Salvemos a nuestro Ninja! —exclamó Howard él, junto con los demás personajes, también se unieron a la batalla.

Grecia golpeó a un monstruo con su sartén en la cabeza y destruyó tres robo-simios usando su abanico como búmeran. Jade usó el flash de su celular y Jason, el vidrio de sus anteojos (los cuales pegó con cinta en el auto), para cegar a los monstruos que los atacaban. Howard estuvo a punto de ser liquidado por Franz, pero Debbie Kang lo salvó arrojándole agua. Theresa peleaba contra el Robo-Ninja hasta que le botó la cabeza, usando su bastón como palo de golf, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la cabeza del Robo-Ninja hasta que desapareció de su vista. Any, Ale y Steven arrojaron una lona sobre el Hechicero y lo ataron con una soga. El Hechicero estaba frenético, pues no podía usar sus poderes ahora que estaba atado y no podía ver nada con la lona cubriéndole el rostro. Isabella y Kath destruyeron varias robo-lagartijas usando bates de beisbol y encontraron a McFist y Viceroy tratando de escapar y los ataron. Matt y Sunny se hallaban destrokeando monstruos cuando vieron uno que les resultó muy familiar.

—Creo que sé cómo destrokear a ésta —dijo Sunny al ver al horrendo monstruo de color rosa con cabellos dorados.

Sunny saltó sobre el monstruo y buscó en el bolso que llevaba hasta que encontró un celular rosa lleno de joyas de fantasía y lo arrojó al suelo. Inmediatamente, el monstruo volvió a su forma normal, dejando ver a una chica demasiado maquillada, de cabello dorado y ojos verdes que se puso furiosa al ver su celular roto.

—¿Cómo lo…? —preguntó Matt atónito.

—Fácil, reconocería a Candice en cualquier forma —respondió Sunny—, después de todo, no hubo mucha diferencia entre ella y su forma de monstruo.

—Tú… ¡vas a pagar por esto! —amenazó Candice mientras lloriqueaba por su celular.

El Sr. Brown peleaba contra el Robo-Can, cuando Rebeca, usando su máscara hecha con un calcetín, pateó al robot en el tubo de líquido verde en su abdomen, rompiéndolo y al mismo tiempo, destruyendo al robot.

—¡Esa es mi niña! —exclamó el Sr. Brown chocando los cinco con su hija.

Finalmente, llegué donde se hallaba Randy, tratando de recuperarse de su anterior pelea contra el Hechicero.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté ayudándolo a levantarse.

—Un poco mejor —dijo jadeando mientras se cubría el corte en su abdomen con su mano.

—Tranquilo, ¿sí? Todo saldrá bien —dije colocando su brazo sobre mi hombro.

Volví mi vista hacia la entrada del Foso de Juegos, mis padres ya habían enchufado la televisión y ya estaba encendida, lista para que Randy entrara en ella.

—Vamos, tenemos que llevarte hacia la tele —le dije a Randy mientras caminábamos hacia allá.

Sin embargo, el Hechicero se había liberado y se puso furioso al verme llevando a Randy hacia la tele.

—¡NO! —gritó el Hechicero con ira y formó una gigantesca mano de humo trokeador rojo que me atrapó estando a unos metros de la tele.

—¡Josy! —gritó el Ninja al ver que la mano me elevaba y me llevaba hacia el Hechicero.

Todos se detuvieron al ver que el Hechicero me había capturado.

—Pobre niña —dijo el Hechicero cuando me tuvo de frente—, ¿enserio creíste que podías detenerme?

—Es… nuestro deber como Cunninfans… proteger la serie —dije tratando de liberarme.

—Tú los animaste a luchar —dijo el Hechicero viéndome a los ojos—, pero sé cómo arreglarlo. Quebrantaré su espíritu… ¡con tu muerte!

El Hechicero hizo que la mano me arrojara al cielo, me fui elevando muy, muy alto… hasta que comencé a caer.

—¡Josy! —gritaron Matt y Sunny.

—¡Josy! —gritaron mis padres.

—¡Bufanda salvadora Ninj-! ¡Uf! —exclamó el Ninja a punto de lanzar su bufanda para salvarme, pero el Hechicero lo aplastó con la mano de humo trokeador rojo.

—No esta vez, Ninja —dijo el Hechicero—. Ahora, veamos cómo cae tu amiguita.

—¡NO! —gritó el Ninja.

Jamás creí terminar así. Caía muy rápido, desde una muy elevada altura. Sólo cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto contra el suelo, hasta que… Abrí mis ojos y vi un destello de luz roja proveniente del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Era el pedazo de bufanda que Randy me había regalado en el Foso de Juegos. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que presenciaban; el pedazo de tela se movía por sí sola y se envolvió alrededor de mí. Unos segundos después… sentí el suelo, pero con mi puño, provocando un fuerte estruendo.

—¡¿ _Cómo…_ —empezó el Hechicero.

— _...cuándo…_ —continuó el Ninja.

—… _qué_?! —completaron mis amigos.

Abrí mis ojos y dirigí mi atención hacia el Hechicero.

—¡Puño de Aire Ninja! —exclamé instintivamente y de mis manos salió un gigantesco puño color azul que le dio al Hechicero, ocasionando que la mano de humo trokeador rojo desapareciera.

—Josy… ¡mírate! —dijo el Ninja asombrado.

Bajé mi vista y vi que mi ropa normal había sido reemplazada por un traje de Ninja, sólo que éste era como una camisa de karate negra atada con una banda roja como la del Ninja, con puntas en zigzag de color rojo y en cada punta, un símbolo del Nomicon de color verde y en el centro de la camisa había un símbolo dorado del Nomicon. Y en vez de bufanda, tenía una larga cinta roja atada en la cabeza como una diadema, mi cabello suelto ahora estaba atado como una cola de caballo.

—¿Cómo fue que…? —preguntó el Ninja acercándose a mí.

Tomé un extremo de la cinta de mi cabello y recordé lo que había pasado mientras caía.

—La cinta que me diste… —comencé— está hecha con la tela de tu bufanda.

—El traje es mágico —continuó el Ninja—, y la bufanda es parte del traje, entonces…

—…debió activarse cuando estaba en peligro —deduje—. ¡Esto es increíble!

Nuestra plática fue interrumpida por el gruñido del Hechicero, quien se había recuperado y nos miraba con ira.

—¡Vamos, Ninja! ¡Tenemos un Hechicero que derrotar! —le dije al Ninja y ambos nos colocamos en poses de batalla, listos para pelear.

El Hechicero nos lanzó una ráfaga de humo trokeador (el verde), pero logramos esquivarlo dando un salto.

—¡Bola Pegajosa Ninja! —exclamó Randy arrojando una bola amarilla que, al impactar con la cara del Hechicero, la cubrió con una sustancia amarilla viscosa.

—¡Bola de Fuego Tengu! —exclamé arrojando una bola de fuego que el Hechicero logró bloquear.

—¡Guadañas Ninja! —Randy arrojó su cadena hacia los pies del Hechicero, causando que éste cayera.

—¿Lista? —me preguntó Randy.

—Lista —le contesté.

Ambos dimos un gran salto en el aire y exclamamos:

—¡Puño de Aire Ninja!

Ambos Puños de Aire se volvieron uno solo y golpearon fuertemente al Hechicero, mandándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio.

Todos comenzaron a ovacionarnos. ¡Habíamos conseguido vencer al Hechicero!

—¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! —exclamé abrazando fuertemente al Ninja para celebrar nuestro triunfo.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió el Ninja empujándome.

El Hechicero había lanzado un rayo de humo trokeador rojo directo hacia mí, pero el Ninja me apartó del camino, recibiendo el impacto en el pecho.

Cuando el humo se disipó, pude ver al Ninja yaciendo inmóvil en el suelo.

—¡RANDY! ¡Noooo!—grité con todas mis fuerzas.

El Hechicero comenzó a reír maniáticamente.

—Debí saber que el Ninja sería tan tonto como para dar su vida para salvarte —dijo el Hechicero acercándose a mí—. Lamentablemente, su sacrificio será en vano, porque ahora… acabaré contigo.

Me quedé en el suelo. Volví mi vista hacia Randy. No podía dejarlo morir, no podía dejar ganar al Hechicero. Tenía que hacer algo. La ira se apoderó de mí e instintivamente me lancé sobre el Hechicero. Tomé un extremo de mi cinta del cabello para cubrirle los ojos y dirigir su camino jalando los otros extremos. Ahora tenía un nuevo plan, debía hacer que el Hechicero entrara en mi televisión.

—¡Quítate de encima! —exigió el Hechicero luchando por liberarse de mí.

El Hechicero trataba de lanzarme ráfagas de humo trokeador para derribarme, pero logré esquivar sus ataques, aunque estuve a punto de caerme un par de veces.

Continué jalándolo hasta que finalmente estuvimos frente a mi televisión. Mágicamente, un portal apareció en la pantalla y salté de la espalda del Hechicero. Éste fue succionado por la TV, dejando oír un fuerte grito mientras desaparecía. El portal era demasiado fuerte y comenzaba a succionarme también, a pesar de que utilicé un par de sais Ninja para sujetarme del suelo. Cuando estaba a punto de desaparecer en el portal, una mano me detuvo. Era Matt, y detrás de él, estaba Sunny, detrás de ésta, Grecia, Any, Howard, Steven, Kath… cada personaje y Cunninfan estaba ahí, formando una cadena para evitar que fuera absorbida.

A lo lejos, pude ver como Randy se levantaba con dificultad.

—Espada… corta-televisión… Ninja —dijo tomando su espada y, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, arrojándola hacia la televisión, atravesándola y destruyéndola.

—Chicos, me salvaron —les dije a mis amigos una vez que estuvimos a salvo.

—Por supuesto, por nada del mundo te dejaríamos —dijo Sunny.

Pronto, dirigí mi atención hacia donde yacía el cuerpo del Ninja.

—¡Randy! —exclamé al tiempo en que corría hacia él.

Me puse de rodillas una vez que estuve frente a él.

—¡Randy! ¡Por favor, Randy, despierta! —imploraba mientras le sacudía suavemente los hombros.

Todos los demás, mis padres, mis hermanos, mis amigos, Cunninfans y personajes, se acercaron a nosotros, rodeándonos.

—¡Vamos, por favor, aún puedes hacerlo! —decía mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por mis mejillas.

Le arremangué la máscara hasta por encima de su nariz para que pudiera respirar. Al ver que nada hacía efecto, me agaché sobre su pecho para escuchar su corazón… Nada. El corazón del Ninja había dejado de latir.

—¡Oh, no! —dije antes de romper en llanto sobre el pecho del Ninja.

Los demás igual habían empezado a llorar, Grecia, Kath, Sunny, Howard… todos lloraban la pérdida de nuestro héroe.

Después de varios minutos llorando, abrí los ojos y vi mis manos. Enseguida recordé que ahora tenía mi propio traje Ninja. Entonces, se me ocurrió una idea. Todavía había una forma de salvar a Randy. Me limpié las lágrimas, le puse a Randy la máscara en su lugar, me levanté y puse mis manos a la altura de mis hombros, dirigiéndolas hacia Randy.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Matt.

—Aún hay una forma de salvarlo —respondí—. No pienso dejarlo morir.

—Espera, ¿no harás…? —preguntó Grecia.

—Así es —contesté.

—Pero eso es muy arriesgado —replicó Howard—. Consumirá mucha de tu energía, además, no sabemos si funcionará.

—Funcionará —dije decidida—, estoy segura.

Me volví hacia el cuerpo del Ninja y cerré mis ojos.

—Por favor, funciona, funciona —imploraba—. Arte de Curación Ninja.

De mis manos salieron ráfagas de luz roja que envolvieron el cuerpo del Ninja. Pude ver como curaba sus heridas y se regeneraban las roturas de su traje. Pronto, sentí que me quedaba sin energía y me desplomé al suelo, agotada. Luego, levanté mi vista hacia Randy y me acerqué para comprobar si había dado resultado. Acerqué mi oído a su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, pero no oí nada.

—Lo siento, Randy —me lamenté abrazándolo mientras comenzaba a llorar—. Lamento no haber podido salvarte.

—Sí lo hiciste —dijo una voz. Levanté mi vista y vi que Randy había despertado.

—¡Estás vivo! —exclamé de alegría y me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo. Él igual me abrazó.

—¡Cunningham! —exclamó Howard dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

—¡Howard! —exclamó el Ninja, feliz de ver a su amigo.

Howard saltó sobre nosotros y nos abrazó.

—¡Randy! —gritaron Grecia, Any y los demás Cunninfans, alegres de que su héroe estuviera vivo.

—Bien, chicos, creo que fue suficiente —dijo Randy tratando de respirar, pues Howard y yo lo estábamos estrujando.

—¡Ups! Lo siento —dije retirándome apenada mientras Randy y Howard se ponían de pie.

Luego, dirigí mi vista hacia la tele, había quedado destruida.

—Descuida, podemos arreglarla —dijo Randy.

Ambos caminamos hacia la tele, Randy retiró su espada y ambos usamos el Arte de Curación Ninja para repararla. Pronto, la tele había quedado como nueva.

Randy se quitó la máscara y pudimos ver que había quedado como nuevo. Tan perfecto (y guapo) como siempre ha sido.

—¡Josy! —exclamaron mis padres al tiempo que me abrazaban fuertemente y me llenaban de besos.

—¡Ay, cariño, estaba tan angustiada! —dijo mi mamá.

—Lo hiciste bien, hija —dijo mi padre con una mirada de orgullo hacia mí.

—¡Josy! —exclamaron Matt y Sunny, quienes también me abrazaron.

—¡Chicos! —exclamé devolviéndoles el abrazo.

—Nos alegra que estés bien —dijo Matt sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Luego, recordé algo muy importante. Todo esto de la batalla, había durado horas, el sol había comenzado a salir. Ya era domingo. Al día siguiente deberían haber nuevos episodios de _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_. Era momento de regresar a Randy a su serie.

—Bueno, creo que… ya… debes irte —dije desanimada cuando estuve frente a Randy.

—Esto no es una despedida —dijo Randy—, aún podrás vernos en la televisión, recuerda que mañana hay nuevos episodios.

—Y serán _ultra brutales_ —agregó Howard.

—Pero… recuerda lo que dijo el Primer Ninja, cuando vuelvas a Norrisville… ya no me recordarás.

—Bueno, dijo que era probable —dijo Randy para animarme.

Instintivamente lo abracé.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho —dije con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Igual yo —dijo Randy devolviéndome el abrazo.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos hasta que, ambos comenzamos a acercar nuestras caras y a cerrar los ojos lentamente… Antes de darme cuenta, Randy y yo nos estábamos besando… en los labios. Pude ver a varias Cunninfans atónitas y a mis amigos y familia, boquiabiertos ante la escena. También pude distinguir a Howard tomándonos una foto con su celular. Ambos nos separamos, sonrojados por aquél beso. Nunca creí que fuera posible, pero lo hice. ¡Lo besé! ¡En los labios! Cuando lo hice, me sentí en las nubes, sentí como si estuviera en un hermoso y mágico sueño del que jamás querría despertar.

—Bueno, es hora de irme —dijo Randy dirigiéndose hacia la tele cuando fue detenido por Rebeca.

—A ella la besaste, ¿y a nosotras? —preguntó Rebeca seguida por las demás Cunninfans.

Randy se volvió hacia mí y me encogí de hombros. Randy se volvió hacia las Cunninfans y suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo y besó a Rebeca en la mejilla, luego a Eimy, Isabella, Any… todas las Cunninfans se enfilaron para recibir un beso de Randy, hasta que Grecia se aprovechó y le robó un beso en los labios, lo mismo hizo Kath. Ambas estaban contentas por haber besado a Randy en los labios, mientras que Randy las miraba confuso.

Una vez que terminó con los besos, me quité la cinta del cabello, e inmediatamente el traje de Ninja desapareció, dejando ver mis Converse púrpuras, mis pantalones de mezclilla y mi camiseta roja que dice "Amo RCNT" con el símbolo de la máscara Ninja.

—Toma —le dije a Randy dándole la cinta que me había dado.

—No, quédatelo —dijo Randy—. Cuando te lo di te dije que era un regalo, además, tiene una sorpresita al reverso.

—Gracias —le dije—, muchas gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Randy.

—Por existir.

Randy fue quien me abrazó primero esta vez. Le devolví el abrazo y pude ver que a Howard se le escapaba una lágrima.

—Bueno, creo… que te veré luego en la tele —le dije una vez que nos soltamos.

—Sí, y recuerda: _"Season three, H and me. Gonna have to wait and see"_ —dijo Randy aquella frase del episodio " _Bro Money Bro Problems"_ , refiriéndose a que tal vez, haya una tercera temporada.

Randy se dirigió hacia la tele, se volvió para darme un último vistazo hasta que, finalmente, entró en ella. Inmediatamente, los personajes comenzaron a resplandecer hasta que se volvieron siluetas blancas y desaparecieron, lo mismo ocurrió con el Foso de Juegos, Mundo Yiupi, Industrias McFist, y todo lo demás que fuese de la serie.

Finalmente, todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

* * *

 _ **Esto fue todo del capítulo 10, espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que todavía falta el epílogo. Además, les tengo otra sorpresa: haré una secuela de este fic, pues vi que les gustó mucho. Perdón si no pudieron hacerse la idea con la descripción del traje de Josy (no sirvo describiendo vestuarios), pero en mi página de Facebook (The Brucest Writer, pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil), pueden ver un dibujo que hice del traje.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, la frase que dice Kath al momento de enfrentarse al Hechicero junto a los demás Cunninfans, la dijo mi amiga Mary C., a la cual agradezco mucho por eso.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el epílogo!**_

 _ **¡Bomba de humo!**_


	11. Epílogo: Cunninfan de Corazón

_**A lo largo del fic, muchos lo han llamado genial, bruce, asombroso, cool, brutalmente colosal, súper cool, súper bruce y ultra mega increíble, pero sobretodo, "original". Ésa es la palabra que ustedes usaron para describir este fic, les agradezco de todo corazón el que lo hayan leído, hayan comentado y lo hayan seguido durante todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **Me tomó 7 horas seguidas escribir el capítulo anterior, pero valió la pena. Otra cosa que quisiera decirles es que… ¡el lunes es mi cumple! ¡Yiu, yiu, yiu, yiu, yiu, yiupi. Yiu, yiu, yiu, yiu, yiu, yiupi. Yiu, yiu, yiu, yiu, yiu, yiupi. Yiu, yiu, yiu, yiu, yiu, yiupi! Si pudiera, iría a PJ McFlubbusters por mi pastel de helado de cumpleaños.**_

 _ **En fin, este es el epílogo y el final del fic.**_

 _ **Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

 **Cunninfan de Corazón**

Nunca olvidaré ese maravilloso día en que los personajes de _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ se volvieron reales. Fue una increíble aventura. Desperté al día siguiente, sintiendo como si todo lo que pasó hubiera sido solamente un sueño… Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí lo contrario. Lo que ocurrió estaba en todos los noticieros y en todos los periódicos. En un artículo de un periódico, mis amigos Cunninfans y yo fuimos bautizados como "El Escuadrón Cunninfan". Decidimos quedarnos con el nombre. También fuimos entrevistados sobre lo ocurrido y les contamos toda la historia, salvo sobre el cometa Collins; es preferible que la gente siga creyendo que el cometa no tiene magia para evitar algún problema en el futuro. Sólo les dije a los reporteros que no hubo explicación para que los personajes salieran de la televisión. La noticia hizo que muchísimas personas se interesaran en la serie, lo cual es fantástico, porque así, podrían aumentar las probabilidades de tener una tercera temporada.

En mi casa, las cosas mejoraron. Ahora pasamos más tiempo juntos, salimos al cine, a la playa, a La Zona de Juegos de James y cada lunes, todos nos sentamos en la sala para ver _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_ (incluso _Sombra_ ).

Después de la gran batalla contra los monstruos y robots, mis amigos Cunninfans regresaron a sus ciudades, pero seguimos en contacto, compartiendo fotos de la fiesta de despedida que les hicimos a los personajes, sin mencionar que publicaron varias fotos de mí besándome con Randy.

En la escuela, todos los profesores volvieron, incluyendo al director Evans. Ahora trato de mejorar mis notas en las materias, Matt me ayuda en matemáticas, Sunny me ayuda a mantenerme despierta en clase de Historia y, lo digo enserio, me alegra que volvieran las clases de Química, más ahora que entiendo mejor al profesor, de hecho, me da clases particulares en su casa cuando no entiendo algún tema, y como descanso, él, Rebeca y yo vemos _Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_. Candice y yo hicimos las paces, se disculpó conmigo por todo lo que me hizo y prometió jamás volver a burlarse, al igual que todos en la escuela; además, Candice ha estado feliz ahora que su padre volvió, no porque sea el director, sino porque ahora pasan más tiempo juntos. La verdad, me alegro por ella.

Matt, Sunny y yo salimos cada que podemos, me encanta estar con ellos, son parte importante de mi vida. Los tres nos alegramos de que todo haya vuelto a la normalidad, incluyendo La Zona de Juegos de James. Como ellos me ayudan con las materias que no entiendo, yo decidí ayudarlos también; ayudo a Sunny en Ciencias y a Matt en Inglés, y siempre que terminamos con la tarea, jugamos una ronda de videojuegos. Cada vez que lo hago, recuerdo cuando jugué al Derriba-tumbas con Randy y Howard. Los extraño.

Después de la gran aventura que tuve, me despierto cada mañana, feliz de saber que Randy y los demás regresaron a donde pertenecen, pero triste de saber que ya no los tengo a mi lado. El beso de Randy fue algo maravilloso, algo mágico, algo que creí jamás que fuera posible… Pero pasó. La cinta hecha con la bufanda del traje Ninja que Randy me regaló, perdió sus poderes cuando él entró a mi televisión, pero eso no significa que no la siga usando, ya sea en la cabeza, como cinturón, como cuerda de saltar, e incluso es muy útil como correa cuando saco a pasear a _Sombra_ , después de todo, está hecha de un material muy resistente y flexible.

Cada noche, antes de dormir, veo el cielo a través de mi ventana y pienso en que el cometa Collins, que hizo realidad mi deseo, debe hallarse en alguna parte del espacio, esperando otros cincuenta años para pasar de nuevo por la Tierra. Espero que el deseo que pida la siguiente persona que lo vea, no se vuelva en su contra. Estuve a punto de perder mi serie de televisión favorita gracias a mi deseo. Nunca más le pediré un deseo a un cometa o estrella… que sea mágico.

El lunes, después que Randy y los demás volvieran a su serie, encendí la televisión para ver los nuevos episodios, pero no hubo sino hasta el 1º de junio, que fueron _"The Prophecy of Hat Sword"_ y _"Fake Fight For Your Right to Party"_. De ahí, continuaron pasando nuevos episodios el resto del mes (sólo los lunes, claro). ¡Lo mejor es que me enteré que el final de temporada será el 27 de julio! Por desgracia, tendré que esperar mucho para ese día. Mientras tanto, continuaré haciendo lo que esté a mi alcance para conseguir que más personas se interesen por la serie. Es mi deber como Cunninfan. No sé si Randy me recuerde, creo que no, porque en la serie, parece que nadie recuerda que Randy es el Ninja.

Si hay algo que he aprendido de Randy, es a levantarme cuando sienta que no pueda y seguir en la batalla. Decir la verdad sin temor a las consecuencias, a hacer siempre lo correcto sin importar nada; pero sobre todo, a hacer buenas acciones sin esperar algo cambio a aprender que a pesar de que la gente no note tus buenas acciones o que ni siquiera que sabe que existes, no importa, mientras que tú sepas que estás haciendo lo correcto está bien. Igual, esta aventura me enseñó que no debo avergonzarme por lo que soy, que si algo me gusta, no debo ocultarlo. No debo hacer caso a las burlas, porque tengo el valor de ser como soy ante los demás y eso me hace única. Soy una persona especial, soy más que una fan, soy… una Cunninfan. Una Cunninfan de corazón. Y si se están preguntando si esto en verdad sucedió… pues… podría decirse que sí.

* * *

 _ **Eso fue todo, mis queridos lectores. Espero que les haya gustado. Fue toda una experiencia el haber escrito este fic, me divertí mucho haciéndolo y leyendo sus comentarios. A propósito, el fic está basado en una historia real… que ocurrió en mi imaginación jajaja. Pero antes, les tengo un par de noticias: primero, que haré una secuela de este fic; segundo, debo decidir qué fic publicaré primero este verano, si "El Trio Secreto" o "Las Aventuras Inéditas de Randy Cunningham" (las descripciones de ambos están en mi perfil). Pueden votar por cuál quieren que publique primero (antes de "La Historia de una Fan 2").**_

 _ **Bien, eso fue todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Que tengan unas felices vacaciones y no se olviden de ver el final de temporada de RC9GN el 27 de julio.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡BOMBA DE HUMO!**_


End file.
